The Legend of Spyro: A New Age
by SpixPrime
Summary: Book 1 of the the True Destiny trilogy: Spyro and Cynder make their return from the valley of Avalar after Malefor's defeat. Not only do they find love in eachother but friends and enemies too as someone rises to take Malefor's place.
1. A New Dawn

**The Legend of Spyro: A New Age**

**Chapter 1: A new Dawn**

2 weeks has passed since the defeat of Malefor and Spyro and Cynder have been relaxing in the Valley of Avalar ever since that day. The Dark master may have been defeated but his Dark army stills remains and Warfang is being prepared in case they attack

In a cave in Avalar, Spyro and Cynder were asleep in their dreams about one another. Ever since Cynder confessed her feelings for him, Spyro has been nervous around Cynder because he was to shy to confess his love for her. He felt ashamed he couldn't work up the courage.

Spyro stirred….

He got up and looked around to see Cynder lying on the floor. Spyro blushed about the fact he was thinking about her in his dream . He got up and stretched his wings and then proceeded to the Entrance of the cave and saw the beautiful Sun shining down on Avalar. Spyro decided to watch the view until Cynder awakened. 1 hour later Cynder awoken and saw Spyro at the Entrance. She stretched her wings and then decided to go sit with Spyro.

"Morning Spyro" Cynder said. Spyro jerked his head round and saw Cynder coming up to him. Spyro got nervous and said" M-Morning Cyn-Cynder ". Cynder sat next to him and said" What's the matter. Is something wrong"? Spyro shirked of his shyness and said" no im fine I just didn't expect you to be up yet". Cynder was disappointed by this because she thought he was going to say what she has wanted him to say.

Spyro looked into Cynders Emerald eyes and was starring into them. Cynder did the same and was looking into Spyros' purple eyes. For a while there was Silence. Spyro couldn't help but gaze into her beautiful eyes he almost lost himself to the beauty. Cynder had the same feeling except she was completely lost into the gaze.

Spyro broke the silence" What should we do now Cyn". They looked out into the valley below and the Cynder answered his question" we can do this" Cynder pushed him back and took off into the air and said" Catch me if you can purple boy". Spyro got up and Chased Cynder through the skies of Avalar. Spyro yelled" no fair you cheated". Cynder giggled. Even though he was behind he was enjoying his time with her.

Meanwhile in Warfang….

Cyril was starring into the distance from the balcony of the temple towards where the Dark army was massing for their next attack. Volteer asked Cyril" what is with the WORRIED, UPSET, DEPRESSED, ANXIO….." But he got stopped by Terrador "Enough Volteer, Cyril I know you're worried about Spyro and Cynder but we must get the defences ready for the Dark army before they attack."

Cyril looked at Terrador" I know your right but do you think we can possibly hold out another attack I mean we almost lost Warfang in the last attack." Terrador looked down to the floor in shame thinking Cyril was right. Volteer saw this and told Terrador" we mustn't give up my friends im sure we can hold out against this wretched army. Im sure Spyro and Cynder will come back eventually."

Cyril Said" I think we should evacuate the City and head to Avalar where it's safer." Volteer Stood their silent while terrador popped up his head thinking. Terrador broke the silence saying" I know you may be right but how can we protect the civilians when we evacuate we would be at are weakest then and you know that Cyril.

Terrador got up and left the balcony and proceeded to the rampants while Cyril and Volteer Sat there confused about what to do. Terrador landed next to a catapult crew and asked" Is there any problems here". The Caption Mole walked up and said" We are low on ammunition but we sent a team to gather some more from the ruins of Warfang ." The Earth Guardian brought a Smile to his face and moved on.

Back at the balcony Cyril stood there with a scared look on his face. Volteer noticed this and said " It is okay to be scared Cyril. It is proven by a scientific fact that the blood Sugar and Adrenaline in your syst..." . Cyril interrupted "Yes Yes Volteer no need to blabber on about obvious knowledge that we all know you chatter box.

Cyril and Volteer decided to look into the pool of visions to check on the dark army and could see the apes were there with the dark army. Cyril knew the Apes were a real problem. The dark army suddenly turned around and left heading for the Burned Lands.

Cyril was left confused and went to the Market to check for problems.

Back in the Valley of Avalar...

Spyro was still chasing Cynder through the Sky. Spyro noticed a river below them. An evil idea formed into his head. He used his Time ability to catch Cynder. He then grabbed her went flying down to the river in a dive. Cynder screamed" SPYRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Spyro didn't listen and went full speed into the river. Spyro was looking underwater and saw Cynder swimming to the top. He raised his head and was pushed by Cynder to the side of the river. "You buffoon you could have killed us". Spyro laughed and got out the river. Cynder pounced him and they went rolling down a hill. They both laughed as they went rolling. They came to a stop at the bottom and Cynder was on top of Spyro. Spyro blushed in the position he was in. Cynder noticed this and blushed too. They gazed into each other's eyes and enjoyed it.

Spyro said "Cynder".

Cynder said "yes Spyro".

Spyro said " I..." Cynders heart started beating really fast thinking this was the moment she waited for.

"I.. I.." the words didn't come out his mouth.

I... I really enjoy hanging out with you" Spyro hid the sorrow and shame in his failed attempt.

Cynder hung her head in disappointment saying" I do as well Spyro". Cynder got off Spyro and said" We should head back to Warfang. The guardians must be worried about us." Spyro nodded in agreement and took off in the direction of Warfang.


	2. Journey To Warfang

**I was able to make the Second Episode quickly because I had a lot of free time. We will not see anything of Warfang until the next Chapter. ENJOY.**** Before I forget I have altered the plot a bit you will see in this episode.**

Chapter 2: Journey to Warfang

Spyro and Cynder have been flying to Warfang for almost 1 day since they departed from Avalar. Cynder was getting extremely tired and was having trouble keeping up with Spyro. "Can we find somewhere to rest because I'm tired?" Spyro saw that Cynder was about to fall and said" sure I'm tired as well". He led her to a nearby cave and landed at the Entrance. Cynder went in and Sat in one of the corners and lay down to rest. Spyro also lay down but decided to sleep next to Cynder so he got up and went over to her. Cynder Saw this an Blushed at what he was doing Spyro got behind Cynder and Rested his belly against Cynders Back and went to sleep very quickly.

Cynder was wondering why he did this. She thought to herself why did he do this, does he really love me, does he just want the warmth, or is it to keep me warm, I hope it's all those reasons. Cynder smiled and decided to go to sleep as well.

Spyros Dream:

He was sitting with Cynder in a beautiful valley (Much like Avalar) He said to Cynder" Do you know what you said when we were in the core. Cynder said "Yes I do". "Well the thing is that I... I...I" Cynder waited for him to finish his sentence" I... I love you too." Cynder was Amazed by this and immediately jumped on Spyro and forced him on the ground. Cynder was now lying on top of Spyro with his wings pinned behind him.

She shot forward and brought her lips with his holding the kiss.

End of Dream:

Spyro woke up and was disappointed the dream ended.

He looked to see that Cynder was lying in his arms. He blushed and lay his head on top of hers not wanting this to end. His wish was granted another 15 minutes until Cynder Stirred. She Blushed when she realised he had his arms over her belly. Cynder said" Can I get up please". Spyro Blushed" Oh Sorry". Spyro got up and went to the entrance to sit down on. Cynder followed and sit.

Both remained silent for a while.

Spyro said" erm... Cynder may I ask you a question." Cynder looked to him" Of course you can." Spyro gulped and then proceeded" Do you know what you said in the core. "Cynder got excited.

"Yes. Spyro stare ted to get nervous and said" Well the thing is was it true what you said because... Because I... I... "But the words weren't coming out his mouth. "I'm just going to say it ... I love you too". Cynder looked at him with a loving look She can't believe he just said he loved her.

Before Spyro could react Cynder pounced him and he fell onto his back. She was now lying on top of him and Spyro wings were pinned behind. Cynder shot her head forward to meet her lips with his holding the kiss. Spyro almost pulled away but the effect of the kiss caught him and he closed his eyes. Spyro felt her tongue flicker over his tongue and enjoyed every second of it.

When they broke apart they were both gasping for air. Spyro said" That was the best thing I ever felt. Cynder replied" So did I. I love you so much Spyro I wish this could last forever." Spyro said" So do I" They brought their Lips together again before they decided to get moving to Warfang.

Cynder said seductively" We can get to the good part when we get to Warfang. Spyro returned the look and said" And I will look forward to it."The Couple unfurled their wings and took off once more and headed to Warfang where the Guardians await their Arrival.

Spyro lead the way and Cynder followed close behind, She couldn't turn her gaze away from him. They were flying over the burned Lands. They both remembered how horrible this land was but it hit Spyro harder because he remembered this was the place Ignitus The former Fire guardian died.

Cynder noticed Spyro in sorrow and flew up next to him and touched his back with tip of her tail blade. She said" I know you miss Ignitus but you need to put it behind you. Do you think this is what he wanted?" Spyro stopped and hovered with his wings" I know Cyn but I miss him, He was like a Father to me. "Cynder hovered next to him and nuzzled his neck with hers their reaffirmed their love for each other. "Let's go Spyro were wasting time here we need to get to Warfang before it is night. Spyro nodded in agreement and flew on to Warfang.

2 hours later and Spyro and Cynder came on a Plain of grass and a beautiful view to watch. The two landed and looked around."This place is beautiful don't you agree Spyro". Cynder Said. "Yes it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Cynder blushed and licked his Cheek. Spyro enjoyed the moment. While the couple enjoyed the moment they failed to notice someone was sneaking up to them from behind them.

The Dragon was getting closer by the second. He was only meters away. He readied his Claws but when he noticed the purple dragon he lowered his claws and Shouted" Hey Spyro long time no see."

**Who is this Dragon who sneaked up on are heroes; is he friend or foe. I pretty much let down part of the summary but I wanted to get Spyro and Cynder to fall in love quickly so sorry if I let anyone get their hopes up for nothing. I have already started chapter 3 so it shouldn't take long. Sorry if Chapters are short. They will get longer.**


	3. New Faces

Chapter 3: New Faces

The Dragon was getting closer by the second. He was only meters away. He readied his Claws but when he noticed the purple dragon he lowered his claws and Shouted" Hey Spyro long time no see." Spyro looked behind him and Saw a familiar face. "Hey Shadow it's been a long time how have you been.

Cynder looked at Spyro with a confused face and Spyro answered her question" Cyn this is Shadow we met on the pirate ship when me and you were caught by those pirates. He helped me escape when that dreadwing took you. Cynder looked at Shadow and said" Well nice to meet you I'm Cynder but you probably already know me because of my past." Shadow looked at Cynder and said" I don't worry I know that wasn't your fault Spyro told me about you when I helped him. He wouldn't shut up about you." Spyro blushed and Cynder was surprised by this. "So what are you two mates or Friends"? They both blushed and looked at each other, Shadow could clearly see they were together. "No need to answer I think I already have the answer".

"So Shadow what brings you here." Spyro said. "I'm on my way to Warfang since the war has ended." Spyro looked at him with a smile" We are on our way there you should come with us." Shadow had a smile on his face saying" Sure and besides someone needs to make sure you two don't get up to anything." Looking at Spyro and tapping him" Huh, huh" Spyro realised what he meant and blushed" SHADOW".

"Just kidding come on we best be on our way". Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement and took off followed closely by Shadow.

1 Hour later...

The trio went over a large mountain and could see a City in the distance Spyro landed at nearby hill and examined the City. Closer examination found it was Warfang. Spyro took off again followed closely by Cynder and Shadow.

The Trio landed in the nearest Street of Warfang and a crowd started to form when they saw The Mighty Purple Dragon. The Trio walked on trying to ignore the crowds. A group of dragoness walked by and Saw Spyro. A specific Pink Dragoness winked at Spyro and Said" Hello Handsome". Cynder Growled at her and the pink dragoness growled back. Spyro looked to Cynder and said" Ignore her I love you and no one else."

Cynder decided to kiss Spyro in front of everyone to show the Dragonesses That Spyro was taken. The crowd Cheered and gave some whistles while the pink dragoness stared in Anger and walked off. Feeling victorious Cynder broke the Kiss and the trio continued their walk to the Temple where the guardians were waiting for them.

The Guardians could hear Cheering and proceeded to the entrance to see what all the fuss was about. They stepped outside the entrance and saw Spyro and Cynder. They rushed in Saying" Alright let them through, Make way for them. Come in here away from this crowd." The trio went inside and the Guardians closed the door behind them.

"IT is good to see the both of you again and safe. Just AMAZING, MARVELOUS, EXAGU..." Cyril interrupted Volteer." Volteer please, enough of your mouth." Terrador stepped forward" I am amazed you made it back but who is this young one." Terrador said looking at Shadow" Ah this is Shadow. He's an old friend he helped me escape the pirates that caught me and Cynder 3 years ago." Spyro said answering his question. Terrador brought a smile to his face. "Well it is good to meet you Shadow and I hope you will make your choices about your life good. Shadow smiled" Thank you Master Terrador."

Cyril stepped forward" Oh yes before I forgot my Nephew from up north will soon be joining us here soon to live in Warfang to start a fresh new life and make friends. Her name is Frost and she is the same age as you three. I'm sure she will want to be friends with you."

Spyro turned to Terrador" So terrador what is going to happen now with Malefor defeated." Terrador turned to Spyro and smiled" We will discuss that tomorrow but for the rest of the day you three can relax, explore the city, and meet new people or other things." The three young ones looked at terrador" That means you can go, go on clear off go enjoy your day off. The trio walked to the entrance and looked at each other.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said" Maybe we should go discuss are matters in private." Cynder gave Spyro a loving look fully knowing what he meant." Okay my purple boy." Spyro looked to Shadow and said" We will see you later Shadow okay." Shadow nodded and walked out the temple gate while the couple made their way to a room to chat.

Shadow decided to take a walk down the market street and see what was for sale. When he arrived at the market he was amazed by how many dragon and dragonesses there were. He saw the Males buying their mates something special to show their love for each other. Shadow then lowered his head in Sadness knowing that he didn't have a mate and left the market.

On his way back he was called over by a dragon." Hey you come here let me ask you something". Shadow walked over to him and asked him" Is something wrong". The dragon looked at him and said" of course nothing is wrong only a weakling would have something wrong in their life."

Shadow was unsure what to say" well I need to ask you something." Shadow turned his head. "Do you happen to have seen a Black dragoness called Cynder?" Shadow looked at him and immediately answered" Yes I have she is in the temple with her Mate." The Dragon looked at him and said" Okay thank you for telling me I will be going now." Shadow called out to him" Wait what is your name". The dragon answered" You can refer to me as Tyrone the power fullest earth dragon ever." Shadow looked at him with an unusual face and said" Uhhh ok I see you another time. Shadow walked off and proceeded back to the temple.

Tyrone walked off mumbling to himself" So whoever is Cynder's mate is he'll regret stealing me dragoness from me for his entire life." Anger rose in him as he walked off.

Back in the temple Spyro and Cynder were in a room talking. "So you said something about getting to the good part earlier." Cynder looked at him and said" Yes you remembered you good boy now shall we". Spyro blushed as Cynder rubbed up against him." Of course but Cynder I don't want to be a Father yet so I don't want to mate yet." Cynder looked at him" Don't worry I didn't mean that. But I do mean this" Cynder pushed Spyro on his back and got on top of him. Before Spyro could talk Cynder brought her lips to his and began making out. Spyro felt the Effect of the kiss once again and closed his eyes completely at the mercy of his Love. He wrapped his arms around Cynder's back and brought her closer to him. They enjoyed the Taste of the kiss better by this.

They broke apart and gazed into each other eyes. Spyro broke the silence" I never felt any better in this in my life I wish this could go on forever." Cynder licked his check and said" As do I lover but this is not over yet." After that they continued making out. While they were distracted an odd looking bronze symbol appeared in between their Wing joints as the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Back in the streets of Warfang...

Shadow was almost back at the Temple when he accidently bumped into a dragoness. "Oh Sorry I didn't see you there miss please forgive me". Shadow finished and then saw the dragoness and was completely fixed on her" It is okay I wasn't seeing where I was going". Shadow snapped out of his gazing time and said" Would you happen to be Frost." The dragoness looked at him and said" Yes how you know" Shadow looked at her "I know your uncle he told us you were moving here".

Frost said" Oh well would you mind taking me to him." Shadow blushed and said" Sure I would be happy to help a nice young lady like yourself." Frost Blushed and followed Shadow towards the temple.

10 minutes later...

Shadow lead Frost to the central chamber where the guardians were. Shadow entered and said" Cyril, Frost has arrived." Cyril looked and Saw Frost enter. Cyril immediately stood up and said" Ah Frost it is good to see you but everyone is tired tonight so could you come by in the morning at any time. Frost said" Okay uncle Cyril, Shadow can you take me to a room please."

Shadow leads the way to the rooms. The stopped in front of the door and said" This will be your room so good night and see you in the morning beautiful." Frost blushed and watched him walk off until he went round the corner. She entered her room and saw that there was a bed, She walked over to it and Curled up into a ball. She was wondering about Shadow. She thought he was a nice dragon but she wasn't sure if he was the one she was going to be with. She shirked off the thought and went to sleep.

**And that's Chapter 3 in this Story**

**What are those strange symbols on Spyro and Cynder, What is Tyrone planning, Why is Shadow making it obvious that he likes frost, Will they be together. Why am I asking so many Questions?**

**Thank you for reviewing my story and please inform me of any Spelling mistakes I make. I have been able to do these 3 episodes quick but now you will have to start waiting as I haven't started Chapter 4 as I am trying to get ideas for next Chapter. So i should have Chapter 4 up in 2 - 3 days.**


	4. The Bond Mark

**I have been working myself off in my free time to get this chapter going. Before we go into the Chapter I just want to say 1 thing. Tyrone will be a bit of a nuisance To Shadow and Frost. Oh dear lets find out what happens. **

**Chapter 4: The Bond Mark**

Spyro's Dream….

It was Raining heavy in the night in Warfang.

"Cynder is mine you will not take my Dragoness from me." A green dragon said. He attempted to Slash Spyro but Spyro dodged and jumped on the mysterious dragon. Spyro built up a convexity beam in his mouth. Before he unleashed it he said" You will not take Cynder away she isn't yours, she isn't anyone's. She chose to be with me I didn't' force her to be with me. You just want because of her colour not her personality and I will fight to the death to protect her so AWAY WITH YOU." Spyro shot the convexity beam and it sent the green dragon into a wall. The mysterious dragon fell to the floor and recovered from his hit slowly." Do honestly think you defeat THE ULTIMATE DRAGON."

He rolled into an Earth bolder and was heading straight for Spyro. It was about to hit Spyro But a light glowed in Spyro and stopped it.

End of dream….

Spyro shot his head up and saw he was in his room. He saw Cynder in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. Spyro thought to himself" Who is that mysterious dragon and why does he want Cynder. I hope I don't come true."

Spyro looked at Cynder and noticed a mysterious mark on her back between her wing joints and examined it. He couldn't figure out what it was. "I guess I'll ask the guardians later what it is. Spyro then rested his head on Cynder and wrapped his arms around her belly again and then Spyro relaxed into a comfortable position.

The silence then broke" I didn't know you were the person who likes bellies." Cynder opened her eyes and licked Spyro's cheek. Spyro blushed and said" No it is just more comfortable in this position. Sure I like your belly because it is soft but your Eyes are the best part I just can't turn my gaze away from them." Cynder blushed and said" aw thank you my big boy. "She turned over and locked lips with him. **(Getting into the kissing again these two will never change) **She flickered her tongue against his and wrapped it. Spyro was losing himself to the pleasure he couldn't help himself but enjoy the moment. When they parted Spyro remembered the mark.

"Cynder I almost forget you have a strange mark on your back between your wing joints" Cynder got confused and looked at her back and saw the mark she turned back and saw it was on Spyro's back to. Cynder giggled" Well im not the only one who has it. Spyro looked at his back and Saw the Symbol. Spyro got really confused and said" we best ask the guardians about this mark. Cynder nodded and got up. They stretched their wings and then left the room heading for the guardians Chamber.

Meanwhile on the other side of the temple in Shadow's room…..

Shadow woke up 2 hours ago. He couldn't stop thinking about Frost. He thought to himself" Is she the one I look for. No im positive she has to be the one". **(Looks like Frost has an admirer)** Shadow got up and decided to visit Frost to see how she was doing.

Shadow came up to her door and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and Frost popped her head out." Oh hello Shadow what are you doing here." Shadow got nervous" I…I came b- by to see how yo-you was doing since this was your first night in the tem-Temple."Frost gave him a loving look **(She hasn't fallen in love with him yet just grateful he came. Just making sure you don't get the wrong idea.) **"Why thank you Shadow that was very nice of you thank you." She nuzzled his cheek. Shadow blushed heavily and his cheeks went red. Shadow got extremely nervous. "Er…er….erm should I take you to Cy-Cyril." Frost nodded" I would appreciate that. "Shadow led Frost away from the room and to the guardian's chamber. On there way the to the guardians chamber. They saw a Dragon sitting outside Spyro and Cynder's room. Shadow said" wait here a minute I'm going to check this out, could be trouble". Frost nodded and sat.

Shadow walked up and could see the Dragon Shadow thought" wait a minute that's that Dragon from before. Tyrone was his name." Shadow walked up and shouted out "Hey you what are you doing here." Tyrone looked at the source and saw it was Shadow." Ah you I didn't catch your name. Shadow isn't it. Shadow stopped in front of him and said" Yes that right and what are you doing here. Tyrone brought a Simple to his followed by an Evil Laugh" You should know why im here. I came to pay Cynder a visit, besides she needs to know that she should dump that trash that is obviously weak and puny compared to me."

Shadow stood there angrily and said" You don't get it she has become Mates with The legendary purple dragon named Spyro. You think you can overpower him when he defeated Malefor." Tyrone turned to him with an Angry look" You think a Purple dragon can beat me. I am the ultimate Dragon. No one has ever beaten me." Shadow got into a fighting Stance" I think it is time for you to leave. Tyrone suddenly shot an Earth missile at him sending him into the wall. Shadow got up shirked the pain off and Shot a Shadow breathe at him.

Tyrone jumped barley dodging the shadow breath and landed on Shadow and pinned him up against a wall holding his neck."You think you can defeat me. You think you can defeat Tyrone. I am the Ultimate dragon and you are a puny little dragon". Suddenly a few Ice shards hit and froze Tyrone's back. He released Shadow and Shadow came to rest on the floor severely injured. Frost came and formed an Ice twister which froze Tyrone and sent him flying through a wall and out the Temple.

Frost ran over to Shadow and yelled" Shadow are you ok, Say something." Shadow looked at her and said" I'm fine but my leg isn't." He attempted to get up but he couldn't."I'll carry you. Frost picked up Shadow and put him on her back and then slowly started heading towards the chamber.

Shadow was relaxing as the one he loves is carrying him to the chamber and he is enjoying the moment despite his leg. Frost was enjoying the moment too but not as much as Shadow, She's just happy to help out a friend.

Meanwhile in the guardian Chamber...

"So after we found these marks on are backs we came to you." Spyro said. Cyril got curious and said" Well let me see this mark on your back." Spyro came up to him and showed him the Mark. Cynder did the same. Cyril brought a smile t his face" Well, well, well what have we here." Terrador and Volteer sat up.

Cyril" That there is the Bond Mark." Terrador Smiled and Volteer said" This is EXCITING EXAGURRATING, AMAZ..." Cyril interrupted" Enough blabbering Volteer, Spyro this mark you and Cynder have is a very special one indeed". Terrador begun" That's right, When two Dragon and A dragoness have fallen in love this mark will appear and it has a special power which will give each other the ability to sense the others feelings. Like if Spyro was upset you would Sense it Cynder. But it doesn't you two are finally together with no one to chase you. This mark can be broken if you two no longer love each other. So you two must avoid others after you. There are other Marks like the bonded mark which is silver colour. That cannot be broken. That will replace the Bond mark when you two have mated for the first." Spyro and Cynder blushed after that. Terrador continued" And finally the Undying mark. This one will grant you a new power which lets you live an extra 100 years and to get this the Couple need to successfully have their First hatchlings. This can also not be broken.

"Wow Terrador that was a lot to take in." Spyro said embarrassed and happy.

Just as they finished the door opened with Frost carrying a wounded Shadow. Spyro was horrified and said" What happened to Shadow". Frost set him in front of the guardians and said" there was this Dragon sitting out your room who after Shadow had a chat with attacked him and broke his leg. While he was distracted I froze him and sent him flying with my Ice Twister. He kept saying he was the ULTIMATE DRAGON". After that Spyro sat with a worried look in his face. He thought to himself that must have been the Dragon from my dream". Spyro looked at Shadow and got an Idea. "Maybe I can use my Healing ability to help him." Spyro stepped forward and put his paw on Shadows head. Then suddenly a glowing green aura formed over shadow and his Scars were fading away. The Aura disappeared and Shadow woke up. "Where am I oh Spyro"? Spyro sat down with a relieved sigh. Shadow got up. Frost said" Thanks Spyro I was worried about him He has been really kind to me while I have been here". Shadow blushed and turned away.

Spyro said" well thanks for the information Guardians but me and Cynder are going to explore the City. Shadow said" Can we come" Frost blushed when Shadow mentioned them. Spyro said" Of course you can let's go." The 4 walked out and proceeded to the door.

After they left the guardians turned to each other" Please tell me The Dragon who attacked Shadow isn't who I think it is." Volteer said" Yep it has to be that troublesome fool Tyrone. He has been nothing but an annoyance ever since he came to this City." Terrador Sat up" This will cause discussion for another time.

In The market place of Warfang Spyro was leading Cynder to a jewellery shop while Shadow did the same. Spyro went to the desk. The Mole said" Ah the Famous purple dragon for do I owe in this visit." Spyro saw a necklace that would fit perfectly for Cynder and make her look more gorgeous. Spyro said" May I buy that necklace of you." The mole turned and took it off the hook and placed it in front of Spyro. "For that I would charge a lot but for you saving us you can buy it for ½ prices. 20 gems please. Spyro took off his side pocket strapped to his back and gave the Mole 20 gems. "Thank you for shopping come again." Spyro took the necklace and left the Shop. Spyro stopped and said "This is my gift to you Cyn try it on".

Cynder stepped forward and said" Could you put it on for me I can't reach. Spyro took the necklace and put it around Cynders neck. When he strapped it on Cynder said" How do I look?" Spyro stood there with wide eyes and excitedly said" You look 10 times better then you used too. You look like really beautiful with that." Cynder blushed" Aw thank you my Purple boy." She then locked lips with him. Losing herself once again to the pleasure.

Shadow and Frost blushed and looked away from the two Lovers. Shadow begun to think to turn to Frost." Shall we go somewhere and leave these two alone. Frost nodded and led the way. Shadow was happy to be alone with Frost. Shadow spotted a jewellery shop and went to it. The Shopkeeper said" Welcome to Jewellery Insights, what can I get you." Shadow looked around and saw a Necklace and asked how much it was. "For that it will cost 30 Gems. Shadow checked his bag and saw he just had enough. He gave the Gems." Thank you here is the Necklace. Come again." Shadow ran to Frost and said" Here take this I bought it for you. Frost saw it and blushed" Why thank you so much" She immediately strapped it round her neck. "How do I look?" Shadow was speechless he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked." Y-y-you lo-look really-lo-lo-lovely better than I can imagine."

Frost blushed and said "why thank you" Frost had weird feelings in her head. Shadow said" I need to tell you something. We may have met eachother for a few days but I just need to come clean and tell you." Frost said" Well Fire away". Shadow got nervous" Well the thing is I...I...I...I... I love you so much." Frost stood there frozen in place, couldn't believe what she heard. "Well the thing is I love you too. Because you have stood up for me a lot and I knew something was up with you so I love you so much." Frost moved up and brought her lips to his. Shadow was immobilised by this he couldn't move instead he sat there and enjoyed the kiss. Losing him to the pleasure.

Spyro and Cynder were looking for Shadow and Frost ever since they left them. They heard a noise coming from around the corner then turned his head to Cynder" Well are they there." Spyro smiled" Let's just say they're not in a position to do anything right now." Cynder looked and giggled when she looked back" Let's take this to the room shall we." Spyro blushed" Of course Cyn sorry for you to wait till we get back". He rubbed up against Cynder. Cynder giggled and said" Lets fly." Spyro nodded and unfurled his wings and took off followed by Cynder.

Meanwhile in The Darkest street of Warfang...

Tyrone was yelling to himself" HOW DARE THEY GET IN THE WAY OF THE ULTIMATE DRAGON. SHADOW WILL PAY AND HIS GIRLFRIEND". Tyrone stopped as a plan came to his mind. He Smiled" Maybe I will wait for Cynder to come out the temple then she will be mine FOREVER. Tyrone laughed evilly.

Back in the Temple...

Spyro and Cynder are in their room "So what should we do tonight Spyro". Spyro looked to Cynder" I don't know we can go to the good part in a bit I just want to get relaxed first." Spyro lay down on the bed. Cynder did the same. Cynder asked" Do you think that Dragon who attacked Shadow will come back?" Spyro looked to Cynder" I don't know Cyn, I don't know, but I hope not.

Cynder licked his Cheek" Well maybe we should focus on these marks." Spyro looked at her mark. "It looks good on you." Cynder blushed" But not as good as on you." Spyro blushed" I changed my mind about being a Father. In A few days or so on maybe I can settle down for a family." Cynder went-wide eyed" So do I" Spyro turned" alright enough talk we can get to the good part now if you want." Cynder giggled" Of course my big boy" Cynder jumped on him and begun locking lips. Cynder intertwined her tail with Spyros'.

At Shadows room...

"Well would you like to stay in my room Frost?" Frost blushed by this" Of course Handsome. Frost went to the bed and started to drift off to sleep. Shadow got into a comfortable position with her with his arms around her belly while Frost snuggles into his chest. " I would be more than happy to Spend the rest of the eternity with you Shadow. I love you so much." Shadow placed his Head on Her head" Me too." As the two fell asleep the Bond Mark appeared on the base of their as They Snuggled Each other.

On The White Isle...

The chronicler now known as Ignitus was reading a book.

Ignitus said" Sleep well young ones you're going to need it for when that annoying dragon returns for his second attempt. "

He placed the book in the pile and took out Spyros watch over you

He opened it and Said" well Spyro you will have children soon and I hope they will be raised well. Your mother would be proud of you for having Kids. Well that means I will be having Grandchildren. But for now rest well young one. May the ancestors watch over you and Cynder?"

**Well that is Chapter 4.**

**Poor Shadow he got attacked by Tyrone. Spyro seems desperate for Children for some reason. We will soon find out.**

**When will Tyrone Strike again, Will Frost and Shadow be a good Couple, Will Spyro protect Cynder, When will the guardians give Spyro advanced Training, What did Ignitus mean in that Warning. Find out soon. Thank you for reading and please Review.**

**I will try to get 1 chapter done every day but as they get longer I won't be that Easy**


	5. Advanced training

**Thank you all for your votes because I have now added the Chapter you want. Anyway enough of me chatting let's get on with the Chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Advanced Training**

It has been 3 weeks since Shadow was attacked by Tyrone. Ever since Spyro and Cynders love has been growing stronger and stronger. Shadow and Frost are taking things slow to not rush their relationship.

In the Guardians training room...

Volteer were having their usual arguments while terrador was looking into the pool of visions." I don't care about how fast you can talk just be quiet." Volteer got angry "Bah, at least I have the brains out of us. All you have is the whining part". Terrador had enough" Both of you knock it off. What is this Dragon high school?" Volteer and Cyril shuck their heads." Anyway we need to call Spyro to tell him about the Advanced Elements." Volteer got shocked by this" But Terrador we aren't able to teach him those". Terrador looked at the pool of visions" Your right but I know someone who can".

Suddenly a familiar voice said" That will not be required old friend I can help Spyro." Terrador lifted his head and saw a Dragon appear in front of the guardians. "Who are – wait It can't be - IGNITUS." Ignitus stepped forward" Yes Terrador it is good to see you again."

Terrador stepped forward" Well Ignitus I see you have become the Chronicler, What brings you here. Ignitus Sat down" I came to teach Spyro the advanced Elements. Don't worry I am able to now that I'm the Chronicler."

Terrador proceeded to the door" Guess I will go get Spyro then." Ignitus nodded and Terrador left.

In Spyros' room...

Spyro was waking up to a new glorious day when he saw Cynder in his arms. Instead of getting up he got into his usual Comfortable position. Suddenly Cynder Giggled" Will there ever be a day you don't wrap your arms around my belly." Spyro blushed and kissed her forehead" I know but it is really comfortable in this position." Cynder blushed and snuggled his Chest.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Terrador" I hope I'm not disturbing anything but there is someone who wants to see you at the Guardians chamber Spyro". Spyro immediately got up and stretched his body. He then nudged Cynder to get up" It's for you Spyro not me."Spyro grabbed Cynder with Smile on his face" Your coming, I'll carry you if I have to you have had enough time in bed." Cynder giggled" Fine you win." Terrador moved from the door" hahaha young love is sure the best love ever." The couple blushed by this. "Well we best get moving." Terrador nodded.

20 minutes later...

The trio entered the Guardians chamber. Spyro set Cynder on a Cushion and she went back to Sleep. Spyro turned to Terrador" So where is this Guy who wants to see me." Ignitus appeared behind him" It is good to see you again young dragon." Spyro went wide-eyed as he recognised the voice. He turned round to see his old mentor" I-I-IGNITUS" Ignitus nodded.

Spyro stood there Shocked but happy at the same time. "I can't believe it but how did you survive the belt of Fire."Ignitus looked down" It is a story for another time. He turned to Spyro" I don't have a lot of time. I'm here to train you in the Advanced Elements Spyro.

Spyro was shocked" Why". Ignitus begun" Because the Dark army will soon return and you need everything you can get to win." Spyro then said" Alright Ignitus I trust you more than most people." Ignitus the Smiled alright meet me in the training room in 5 minutes. Spyro nodded and the nuzzled Cynder" What is it Love." Spyro begun" You can go back to the room now I will see you later when I'm done with my little errand". Cynder gave him a kiss and said" Alright love but you better be back or I'm going to drag you back by your tail." Spyro blushed and kissed her cheek" Don't worry I will."

In The training Room...

"Ah Spyro your here." Spyro saw Ignitus and Said" Can get this done quickly please or Cyn will bite my tail off if I don't get back." Ignitus smiled. "Today you will learn to use Light, Advanced Time and Ultimate convexity." Spyro got on the fury pad.

" Learn to control the light in your heart, Learn to use it to bend the light to your will, Use it so you can't be seen." Spyro rose" And energy stared forming around him. Dummies appeared. Spyro released the energy and the dummies incinerated with white energy." Good Spyro now learn to disguise yourself from this dummy. Spyro cloaked himself in Light. And the Dummy walked right past him." Very good now use it and channel it into a beam. A platoon of dummies appeared. Spyro built up energy then unleashed it in a beam instantly disintegrating the platoon." Well done Spyro. Now you have already mastered time so let's move to the advanced form of it.

Spyro returned to the Fury pad" Don't just learn to use time. Use it freeze your enemies still and strike when you unleash the power." Spyro rose and built up the blue energy around him. Dummies appeared. Spyro unleashed the energy and all the dummies froze in position. When they came out they disappeared." Good now learn to use it in a beam." Spyro built up the energy and unleashed it on a single dummy slowing it down and then Spyro slashed it.

"Very good Spyro" Spyro brought a smile to his face" Now Advanced Convexity is the toughest of the three. It is like normal convexity except it has a fury, a stronger beam, and you can channel it to do more bite and claw damage." Spyro stepped on the Fury pad and built up his convexity energy" Channel your energy to your mouth and build it up." Spyro did that and the beam brightened Dark purple. Ignitus summoned a dummy and then Spyro unleashed destroying the dummy but a wall as well." Don't worry about that I will fix it later." Spyro then resumed" Channel the energy to your claws and attack these dummies."

Spyro charged and clawed at the dummies. A purple aura came from his claws and increased the power at every claw attack. "Good now unleash your fury on the Fury pad." Spyro stepped on the Fury pad and rose into the air building up energy. Dummies appeared. Spyro had Dark purple energy build up around him. He unleashed it and destroyed the dummies and half the floor." Very good young dragon. That is all to teach about the Advanced Elements. You can go back to Cynder now." Spyro walked up to Ignitus and said" Thank you Ignitus." Spyro immediately ran out of the Training room and headed for his room. Ignitus mumbled to himself" Sleep well young dragon you're going to need it." Ignitus then teleported away.

Spyro ran into his room and saw Cynder asleep. Spyro got into his position with Cynder next to him and Cynder Snuggled into him. Spyro then drifted off to sleep thinking about Ignitus.

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter I rushed it and I didn't think of what to put in much. But I will be starting my next chapter right away. Will Spyro be able to cope with these new Elements and What did Ignitus mean by his warning.**


	6. Tyrone Again

**Thank you for reviewing my story. I gave this some thought last that and you are happy to know I didn't rush this time. I thought of this one all the way through. Tyrone is gonna make his move on Cynder. Will he seduce her or will Spyro put him in his place. ****Draco343**** you been waiting to find out what Tyrone does. Enough Chat let's get on with the Chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Tyrone again**

Spyro opened his eyes as he witnessed the Start of a new day. He got up and stretched his legs and wings. Spyro saw Cynder at the Balcony and walked up to her."Morning beautiful." Cynder jerked her head round and saw Spyro" Morning Handsome".

Cynder kissed him and then said" You are in trouble for last night. You didn't come back before I feel asleep." Spyro blushed" I'm sorry. Tonight I promise we can go to the good part tonight. If I don't you can have permission to do whatever you want to me when I get back." Cynder blushed by this and Locked lips with him. Once again losing herself to the pleasure.

When they parted Cynder said" I will hold you to that promise my Purple boy." She nuzzled him and said" what are you waiting for are we going to get Shadow and Frost or not." Spyro blushed" Sorry I just can't stop looking at you." Cynder blushed and led the way.

Meanwhile in Shadows room...

The couple were having there morning make out time. Shadow parted and said" This is something I am never going to get used to this". Frost blushed" Neither can I. Frost looked into Shadows eyes" I never thought I would find the Mate of my life. I guess I'm lucky to have met you. "Shadow kissed her and held the kiss. Their tongue starting flickering over each other's and then wrapped together. Making Shadow lose himself to the pleasure. He couldn't stand he almost got another idea but he parted before he considered it." We can't go that far. I started to think of taking it to the next level then. Frost blushed" Okay.

"Well we better get up and start for the day. Besides today is the Festival of love and Vows." Frost looked at him" What is the Festival of love and Vows". She finished as Spyro and Cynder entered" It is where all Dragons and dragonesses will find their mates or if they already did they will celebrate in dances or giving eachother vows. But it is also a bad time in another term. If you have a mate you need to make sure you don't get seduced by another dragon or dragonesses or the bond mark will leave you unless you get back together." Spyro finished.

Shadow got up and stated" Are you going" Spyro brought a smile to his face" Of course I want to show how much I love Cynder by dancing and saying a vow or two." Cynder blushed and kissed Spyro on the Cheek." Thank you love." Spyro turned to Shadow and Frost" Well are you coming the festival starts in 3 hours and it's on the other side of the city." Shadow immediately got up and said" okay lets go we need to get there on time or it will pretty much be a letdown for us. Spyro nodded in agreement and led the way out of the temple.

Meanwhile in another part of Warfang...

Tyrone was on his way to the plaza where the festival was. He kept mumbling to himself" I hope Cynder turns up to the Festival. This way I will be able to seduce her and make my mate instead of that puny little dragon they call a Mighty Purple dragon. Tyrone entered the plaza" Now to sit and wait for my Mate to arrive." Tyrone grinned evilly and mumbled" If that weakling Shadow attempts to stop me again he will be given a painful lesson of what it means to come between the Ultimate dragon and my to be mate.

2 hours later...

Spyro and the gang were landing right outside the Plaza" This is it. Let's find a place to stand at". Spyro led the group to one of the corners and stood there. Cynder looked around and spotted the same pink Dragoness who attempted to flirt with Spyro while Shadow spotted Tyrone on the far side. "Hey guys there the Dragon who attacked me the other day." Spyro looked at the dragon Shadow was pointing at. Spyro went wide-eyed and thought to himself" That is the dragon from my dream." Cynder looked to Spyro" Hey handsome what's the matter". Spyro looked to Cynder" Yeah your eyes are making me get distracted from everything cause there too beautiful." Cynder blushed and locked lips with Spyro."

Frost decided to kiss Shadow and Shadow lost himself to the moment. When they all parted Spyro looked to Shadow and said" I think are girls are desperate to keep us from others." Shadow nodded in agreement" Yeah but the kisses are the best part of your mates. Spyro corrected him" One of the best parts." Shadow smiled. They then turned back to their mates but then saw the guardians take the stage." Can we have everyone's attention please?" Cyril Stepped forward. And everyone looked at them and went silent" Thank you now we will now commence the Festival of Love and Vows. Before we begin I would like to point out that we have not had this festival for 2 decades which so we would like to invite the Heroes who made this possible for us to have this festival. Spyro and Cynder." The couple made their way to the stage and landed in front of the guardians. Cynder looked to Spyro and said" We should kiss to get them going and so no one will go after us." Before Spyro could react Cynder pulled him in and Locked lips with him.

The Crowd started cheering and whistling while a certain few including Tyrone got jealous and looked away. Cynder released the kiss and nuzzled Spyro and led him back to Shadow and frost. The guardians said" Well now that we have congratulated the Heroes let's get on with the festival and Begin now."

Immediately the crowd was splitting in all directions and Dragons looking for dragonesses to talk to.

Spyro said to Cynder" May I have this dance." Cynder blushed and said" of course my purple boy." they connected their arms and started dancing. Shadow and Frost did the same. Spyro released Cynder and leaped into the air Cynder did the same and Spyro grabbed Cynders legs while Cynder did the same and started rolling in the air while flapping their wings.

The guardians were shocked by this. "The legendary Rolling love circle. It hasn't been done in centuries." The couple finished and landed then Spyro said" That was amazing" and then he kissed Cynder. Cynder enjoyed the moment.

When they parted Cynder said" Can we just go talk to Shadow and Frost? I can't go blushing all night." Spyro nodded and led Cynder over to frost. When they got to them Shadow said" So what do you think of the festival. Spyro was quick to answer." It is amazing". Spyro then nuzzled Cynder.

Cynder looked to Spyro" I'm just going to get something to eat. I'll be back in a minute" Spyro nodded and turned to Shadow. Cynder moved to the table where they were serving food. Tyrone saw this and said" Now's my chance". Tyrone immediately started walking towards Cynder. When he was right next to her he said" Well hi there beautiful." Cynder looked and said" What do you want". Tyrone edged closer a little" Just looking for someone to talk to. Besides you look like the dashing Dragoness a Dragon can ask for." Cynder attempted to move away a bit but she couldn't when they were in a corner." What's the matter baby? Can't handle this muscle."

Tyrone edged ever more closely and now their mouths were a meter apart." Don't be scared baby I'm looking for a good time." Tyrone placed a paw on her chest and said "you like that babes". Cynder moved the paw off her and shouted" Get away from me I am already in love with someone" Tyrone moved closer. The mouths were now centimetres apart." Come off it your in love with a weakling." Before Cynder could react Tyrone shoot his head forward and brought his lips forward and kissed her. Cynder attempted to break the link but Tyrone had a paw over the back of her head so she couldn't back off. Tyrone was enjoying it but Cynder wasn't returning the effect so Tyrone didn't enjoy it much. When he parted he said" So baby care to come to my room". Cynder broke his hold on her" No now leave me alone you sick person." Tyrone grabbed her and kissed her again. Cynder again didn't like it and released the connection.

It was starting to rain as the night Sky came in...

Spyro was talking to Shadow when suddenly the Bond Mark started giving off upset feelings to him He went wide-eyed" Cynder". Spyro immediately ran off in the direction the signal was telling him to go. When he searched the entire Plaza He checked outside the plaza and saw Cynder been hassled by a male. He immediately jumped and did a fire Charge at Tyrone knocking him into a wall. Tyrone recovered and said" Who dares interfere" He then saw the purple dragon.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Purple weakling." Spyro glared at Tyrone" Cynder asked you to leave her alone". Tyrone growled and said" You think you deserve her. I Tyrone the Ultimate dragon is only worthy of such beauty." Spyro got very angry and unleashed and electric breath stunning Tyrone for 5 seconds.

When Tyrone recovered he rolled into an Earth bolder and Shoot towards Spyro. Spyro dodged and unleashed a Convexity breath on Tyrone knocking him off balance and forcing him out his bolder. Tyrone shot an Earth missile hitting Spyro but not doing much effect. Spyro jumped and shot a beam of light at Tyrone Sending him into a wall. Tyrone fell to the floor and got up slowly.

"Cynder is mine. You will not take my Dragoness from me." He attempted to Slash Spyro but Spyro dodged and jumped on Tyrone. Spyro built up a convexity beam in his mouth. Before he unleashed it he said" You will not take Cynder away she isn't yours, she isn't anyone's. She chose to be with me I didn't' force her to be with me. You just want because of her colour not her personality and I will fight to the death to protect her so AWAY WITH YOU." Spyro shot the convexity beam and it sent Tyrone into a wall.

Tyrone fell to the floor and recovered from his hit slowly." Do honestly think you defeat THE ULTIMATE DRAGON." He rolled into an Earth bolder and was heading straight for Spyro. It was about to hit Spyro But a light glowed in Spyro and stopped Tyrone's Earth bolder and made him float helpless.

Spyro built up a Light beam and unleashed it on Tyrone sending him going through several buildings. When Spyro stopped the beam he sat down knowing the battle was over.

Cynder walked over to Spyro and Nuzzled him" Thank you Spyro. He was really annoying. But don't you think you took it a bit too far with teaching him a lesson" Spyro looked to Cynder and licked her cheek" I'm sorry my lover it is just I hot really angry with what he did to you." Don't worry my knight in shining armour. I'm sure he'll not try it again unless he wants trouble."

On the other side of the buildings…

Tyrone was on the floor wounded in most of his areas and had a broken rib." Gah I can't believe I lost to that little filth. It couldn't lose I'm the Ultimate dragon. How could I lose Cynder to him? I promise Spyro you will pay even if Cynder must get hurt to secure my victory and win my Mate." He attempted to get up but it was very slow. The he started limping towards the infirmary.

Back with the couple…..

Cynder noticed a Wound on Spyro's shoulder." Come on Spyro lets go back to the room. We need to check these wounds." Spyro nodded and followed Cynder. On there way Spyro said" Why don't we save time and fly besides I don't want to stay in the Rain for much longer. And another reason is I kept a promise this morning." Cynder blushed as she knew what he mean't. They unfurled their wings and took off towards the temple.

20 minutes later…

The couple landed outside the temple and Spyro then felt a sudden pain. He fell to his knees" Spyro are you okay. Spyro stood up" Yes I'm okay just the wound". Spyro then started limping towards the room. Cynder followed close behind feeling extremely worried about her mate.

They saw Shadow and Frost coming into view. "Hey Shadow, Frost." The couple run towards hem" Spyro what happened." Remember when I left. See I sensed extreme fright and sad feelings so I was sure Cynder was upset. So I followed the signal when I landed on one of the rooftops." Spyro got his breath back." Then I found Tyrone attempting to kiss Cynder. I shot him into a wall. Then we chatted for a bit. Then we got into a big fight. And at the end I sent Tyrone flying into another street through a lot of buildings. And then Cynder helped me get back to the Temple since I am injured a bit. And that is the Story in Short."

Shadow stood there shocked" Wow you must be very powerful. Tyrone pretty much had me on the ground after he hit me twice and I was extremely weak. Well the truth is I didn't get the chance to fight back." Frost looked to him" Don't worry my love. I saw you get hurt badly before you could fight back. If you could have you would have sent him packing." Frost the rubbed up against Shadow and leaned on him. Shadow blushed.

Spyro looked to Cynder" Well maybe we should call it a night. I'm tired but me and Cynder have something to do first. Cynder blushed and led Spyro to the room. Shadow and Frost did the same and went to their room.

In the room Spyro was sitting on his bed while Cynder grabbed a couple of health and Mana Crystals. She set them in front of Spyro and He absorbed them one by one. Spyros' wounds were sealing" Ah that is much better." Cynder started rubbing Spyros' shoulders and Spyro started to relax. Spyro the rubbed up against Cynder and she started to lie down." Okay Cyn now we can move to the good time." Cynder then jumped on him and said" I thought you would never ask.

Cynder then locked lips with Spyro and then did their usual tongue wrapping. Spyro lost himself to the pleasure and got into a more comfortable position and drifted off into dream land.

**Well done Spyro. Tyrone has been put in his place and will think twice before attempting to hit on Cynder. Will Tyrone make another attempt? Will Spyro get the bonded mark soon to make him and Cynder out of reach from anyone else.**


	7. Maturity

**I bet you're wondering how the hell I made another Chapter quick. Well you see this Chapter is short so that is how. Well let's get on with this Chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Maturity**

At the entrance to the Infirmary. Tyrone came out of the building and went straight to his hideout in the darkest street. On His way he kept mumbling to himself" You may have beaten me Spyro you that but you won't beat me a second time. I promise you this though. Cynder will be MINE."

Tyrone grinned to himself and then laughed evilly as he proceeded to the Back alley.

The next day in the Temple...

Spyro woke up with Cynder in his arms. He thought to himself" Should I ask her If we should try for a Son or Daughter. Is it too early to think about it?" Spyro got anxious" No I will ask her today. I have waited long enough for this. Spyro kissed Cynder on the forehead. And went to sit at the Balcony.

He gazed into the sun. It looked beautiful but not as good as Cynder. He lost himself to the sensation he didn't notice Cynder walking up to him." Enjoying the view my big boy." Spyro blushed" I was just waiting for you to wake up."

Meanwhile in Shadows room...

"Do you think we should go out for a night in a valley or something Love?" Shadow blushed by this and walked from the window towards her" Of course babe anytime. And I know the perfect place to go to. When I met up with Spyro wand Cynder We were in a valley which was more beautiful then you can imagine." Frost looked to him" Will you take us there later so we can have a romantic time." She looked at him with a loving look and kissed him.

When they parted Shadow said" Well lets go now." Frost nodded. Shadow led the way out of the Temple.

2 hours later...

The couple landed in the Valley where Spyro, Cynder and Shadow met. Frost immediately went wide-eyed" Wow, This Valley is... so beautiful." Shadow pushed her back" Your it." Frost immediately give chase" No fair you cheater."

The couple went on Chasing eachother for a while. It was night and the couple settled by a tree."I love you so much I don't want this night to end" Shadow and Frost Started making out before they fell into a deep sleep.

Back at the Temple in Spyros' room...

"Cynder I have been thinking over this for a while and I made my decision." Cynder looked at him with a loving look" W-w-Would you li-like to Try for a f—f-f- Family." Cynder couldn't believe what he just said. She hugged him" Of course I want to have a have a family with you. I have been waiting so long for you to say that." Cynder led him to he bed.

She lay on the bed with her on her back. Spyro got on top of her and leaned down on her. Cynder pulled in Spyro and locked lips with him. Spyro lost himself to the extreme Pleasure and had waited a long time for this.

**Awww Spyro and Cynder now trying for a family. I hope they be good parents. Will Shadow and Frost think about it and will Tyrone like the fact that Cynder might get pregnant.**

**We will find out soon. Please review this Chapter and Chapter 6 because i need opinions on those Chapters. Thank you.**


	8. Spyros Anger

**Thank you all for your reviews on the last 2 chapters. I have now got the plot for the next chapter after this covered so you will not need to worry. On with the Chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Spyros' Anger**

It has been 5 Days since Spyro and Cynder decided to have a Family. Spyro has been desperate to know if he is going to be a Father or not. Cynder has been waiting patiently to find out and Spyro gave up and decided to wait patiently.

One glorious Sunny Morning Cynder woke up to find a note in front of her. She read it.

Dear Cynder.

I have gone to buy some food and Supplies for us so we can have are meals in are room so in case you get pregnant you can get the food without having to travel far since you will need to eat extra.

Love Spyro.

Cynder put the letter down and got up. When she did she felt heavier and it wasn't as easy to get up but the good thing is. Cynder realised she was Pregnant. She thought to herself" Oh my. I can't wait to tell Spyro, He will be the happiest person in the world. He will want to stay in here for the whole day." Cynder blushed at the Idea of it and felt like the happiest mother in the world.

Meanwhile in the Guardians chamber...

Cyril looked into the pool of visions and saw a massive Army come from the burned lands and held position north of Warfang. Cyril got an anxious look in his face. Fearing it was the dark Army preparing for an Attack on the City. Cyril turned away from the pool of visions and to the other guardians.

"I have some disturbing news my friends. It seems the Dark Army may have returned from the Burned lands. Terrador looked at Cyril" Yes but we will not let them take Warfang without a fight if they do." Cyril lifted up his head and smiled. The guardians decided to go to a Balcony to see how the City is doing.

Back in Spyros' room...

Cynder was looking into the sky from the balcony. Suddenly Spyro entered and Immediately set down all the supplies and food in the bags all over his back and put them next to the Food corner and then walked up to Cynder" Morning beautiful how are you." Cynder blushed by this and licked Spyros' cheek and said" Oh my purple boy I appreciate what you have done for my but I have some good news for you". Spyro sat down and said" Well fire away." Cynder Sat in front of him and said" Well the thing is I... I... I... I'm... I... I'm pregnant."

Spyro suddenly went wide-eyed now knowing he was going to be a Father. Spyro immediately grabbed Cynder and brought her into a kiss. Cynder now realising what he was doing pushed him on his back and lay on top of him flickering her tongue$ over his and wrapping it together increasing the amount of pleasure. Spyro lost himself to the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Cynder's back and bringing their bellies together which made them feel much more comfortable.

When they parted Spyro looked into her Eyes" Oh Cyn I can't believe we are going to be Parents. I am so looking forward to it. It will be one of the best moments of our lives." Cynder laid her head on his and started to give him a Loving look" Well Since I'm pregnant we should have breakfast." Spyro nodded and got off walked over to the food and grabbed to Sheep from one of the bags. Cynder got the bigger one for obvious reasons. They sat at the balcony munching away at their breakfast. Cynder was eating so quick she was half way through in 5 minutes.

10 minutes later and the couple had finished their meals and Spyro then moved over to Cynder and rubbed her belly with his paw. Cynder enjoyed this because she knew their baby/babies were there where he was rubbing. Cynder then got up and looked to Spyro" Let's go for a walk. I could use one." Spyro nodded and led the way. He then noticed the bond mark had changed into the bonded mark. Spyro led the way to the entrance to the temple.

Meanwhile in Shadows room...

Shadow was at the balcony with Frost next to him." Well what should we do today?" Frost looked to Shadow" Should we go for a walk in the City today because I'm bored of sitting around the temple". She looked to him with a loving look" Besides I think you look really handsome in the Sun." Shadow blushed and licked her on the cheek. "Okay we can go out in a second but can I have a drink first because I'm thirsty. Frost nodded. Shadow walked over to the Water bowl him and Frost. Share it is about half their size. Shadow started drinking while Frost was still looking out the window.

"Okay we can go now." Frost walked over to him and Shadow led the way out the door.

Meanwhile in the Darkest corner with the best view...

Tyrone was sitting there waiting for Cynder to come out the Temple. "As long as she comes out I could care less if she brings that weakling with her. He can't beat me if I take him by surprise." Tyrone grinned evilly as an idea to shape in his mind." I will take him by surprise and keep attacking him so he can't counterattack and that should secure my victory. Hahaha." Tyrone now sat in waiting for his enemy and Love to arrive.

At the Entrance to the Temple...

Spyro led Cynder out of the Temple and into the Beautiful streets of Warfang. Spyro walked into the plaza in front of the temple and turned to Cynder." Well what should we do now? Cynder giggled" We can go to the market and buy the Equipment are Child or Children need." Spyro nodded and kissed Cynder then led her to the market.

When they arrived at the market they immediately went to the shop with the equipment and Food shop for baby dragon Called Newborn Applications. They stepped outside the shop. The Mole said" Welcome to Newborn applications. How can I help a nice couple like you?" The couple blushed. Spyro stepped forward" We need supplies because my Black rose here is pregnant and we need supplies and food for when they arrive." The mole spoke up" Look no further my boy. You have come to the right place. Now I would recommend for newborn dragons is to have this equipment if you want them to have a play area with toys and fluffy things. And these for the feeding of food these meats will be the best. But for the milk at least until 1 month old well you know what I mean by that I assume". By hearing that line Cynder went red cheeked." Wow I will have to do that for a Month I mean wow." Spyro nuzzled her" don't worry I am sure we will manage when our babies arrive." Cynder then felt reassured" I guess your right."

He turned to the mole" How much would all this cost what you recommended to us." The mole checked a paper" For first time parents you get a 50% discount but next time you come you pay full." Spyro put a smile to his face" Thank you so how much will that be."

The mole got a bag" 40 gems" Spyro took off the bag on his bag and gave the mole 40 gems. The mole handed everything Spyro bought." Thank you." Spyro grabbed all the equipment and put them in bags and Strapped the on his back." Thank you for all this we wouldn't have known what to do."The mole nodded" Of course and Good luck with your kids when they arrive." Spyro nodded and led Cynder back to the temple.

When the couple got to the entrance Spyro said" Wait here I will go put the stuff in are room then I will rejoin you after I finish placing the stuff." Cynder kissed Spyro and then said" Okay just don't be long loves." Spyro nodded and ran inside." As soon as Spyro was out of view Cynder sat patiently waiting for her love to return. She thought to herself. At least I won't' be alone anymore. (She means her children).

Tyrone spotted Cynder at the Entrance of the Temple and saw it was the best opportunity since Spyro isn't around. He walked up to Cynder" Hey there baby." Cynder seeing it was him again" What do you want." Tyrone looked at her" Should be pretty obvious." Cynder stood her ground but knew she couldn't fight back because of her young could get injured or hurt.

Tyrone stroked her head" I see you want me after all since you isn't moving." Cynder glared at him" Go away I am already bonded go away." Tyrone went wide eyed" WHAT…. You mean your-your- PREGNANT." Cynder nodded and turned around to walk off. Tyrone grabbed her front arm and was focusing his grip on it. Hurting Cynder a little bit." You-You dare not become my mate when I am The ULTIMATE DRAGON. You dare." Cynder got scared as Tyrone got angry. Tyrone threw her to the floor. And stabbed her arm. Cynder cried in pain." You DARE.

Meanwhile in the Temple…..

Spyro was placing all the stuff in an appropriate position. When suddenly he sensed a Cry of pain coming from the Bonded Mark. He felt a cold Shiver and blood." CYNDER" Spyro immediately went darting out the room and to the entrance. When he got there he saw Tyrone over Cynder who was bleeding. He summoned an Ultimate convexity beam and shot it in a beam sending Tyrone crashing into the plaza.

Spyro ran over to Cynder" Cynder please talk." Cynder didn't respond. Spyro started to cry but He got angry as he knew this was Tyrone's fault. Spyro said" Y-Y YOU. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MONSTER?" Suddenly darkness was starting to enshroud Spyro's Scales.

When Tyrone got up he saw Spyro but he didn't look the same. Spyro had a cloud of Darkness surrounding him. His eyes were Purple."YOU-DARE-ATTACK-CCYYNNDDEERR." He immediately jumped to Tyrone and grabbed him by the Neck and lifted him. Attempting to get free Tyrone Shot an Earth Missile Hitting Spyro in the Face but not doing anything to him. Spyro chucked Tyrone into a building And Shot a Dark Purple beam at him sending him through the building. Spyro raised himself into the air. Seconds later Tyrone came from above the building and attempted to claw Spyro but instead he got grabbed by the Neck again and was helpless.

Spyro looked to him" YOU WILL PAY. He chucked him on the floor and started clawing him. Tyrone started to cry in pain but He rolled into a Bolder trapping Spyro but It exploded by Spyro and Spyro grabbed him and flew up into the air. Then Spyro started glowing Dark purple as he built up an Ultimate Convexity Fury. Tyrone said" Im sorry please don't I'll leave you alone." But Spyro wasn't listing and he continued charging power.

Cynder woke up and looked around." Where's Tyrone." She looked around and Saw destruction everywhere."SPYRO." She saw Spyro influenced by Darkness Charging energy while holding Tyrone in his grip. She was scared by this because Spyro would kill him as he couldn't control himself. She heard him shouting" YOU WILL PAY FOR TTHHIISS". He unleashed the Fury and Tyrone Screamed in pain. He went flying into the Plaza destroying half the floor. Spyro landed next to him raising his claws for the killing blow. But he heard Cynder shout" SPYRO DON'T DO IT. YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF. PLEASE DON'T." Spyro looked to see that Cynder was standing up but wounded. He felt the Darkness slip away from him slowly. "C—C—Cynder. The Darkness around Spyro disappeared and Spyro eyes went back to normal. He held his head down. Cynder limped to him and Sat next to him while everyone watched. Shadow and Frost were horrified by what happened to Spyro. Cynder whispered to him" Let's go inside where everyone won't be watching us." Spyro nodded and stood up. He looked to Tyrone who was on the floor bleeding" Don't do that to Cynder again or I won't regret losing control of my Actions." Tyrone hid his face from Spyro and got up slowly. He then walked off limping to the streets.

Spyro led Cynder who was still injured to the Temple and closed the door behind them. The City guards looked to everyone" Okay you've seen what happened. Move along. The crowds moved on to their normal daily business.

In Spyros' room...

Spyro was healing Cynder with his Healing powers. When Cynder was fully healed she kissed Spyro" Thanks love I was worried about our young then. Spyro nodded but didn't raise his head. Cynder looked to him" Look I know you don't like it when that happens but we have to move on and get on with life. And it was clearly the only way Tyrone would get the message." Spyro looked up and said" Thank you love your right. We need to move on. So can we put it behind us?" Cynder nodded.

Spyro then moved over to the supplies they bought earlier." Well let's get this sorted out shall we. Cynder nodded.

They set the rug out and placed all kinds of toys about and even a climbing Castle for the Kids to get exercise. They then placed their food in the Storage area and continued working on the Play are for when the kids arrive.

Later that night...

Spyro was looking into the night sky while Cynder prepared the bed. She then sat next to him and leaned on him" Enjoying the view. Spyro turned his gaze to her eyes" Yea the view of your eyes." Cynder blushed and kissed him." Well I think I'm going to call it a night" Spyro nodded and went to bed when they were on the bed Spyro rubbed Cynders belly for a while and the drifted off to sleep while Cynder thought about the future. But also drifted off to Sleep snuggled into Spyros' Chest.

**Tyrone really pushed his luck that time didn't he? Spyro and Cynder are preparing for the children quite Early. Oh well Shows how much of an interest they got.**

**Thank you for reading and please Review.**


	9. Peaceful Serenity

**Thank you for your reviews. This Chapter will be a short one so i can get things moving along.**

**Chapter 9: Peaceful Serenity**

It has been 2 weeks since Cynder was attacked by Tyrone and Spyro got influenced. Since then Tyrone has not been seen. Spyro thought he finally got the message.

Cynder woke up before Spyro, and looked at her belly. She saw that her belly was getting bigger. She stood up, and climbed off the bed; Cynder found it harder to get up and down the bed, but she wasn't completely unable to do it. Cynder walked to the food storage area, and grabbed her something to eat.

Spyro walked over to Cynder, and started rubbing her belly, and asked, "How is my love doing this morning?"

Cynder looked at him with those loving green eyes, and Spyro stared back at her with his loving purple eyes. Spyro decided to take his love out of the Temple, and to somewhere very special. This day was going to be Spyro and Cynder's, and nothing was going to change that. After eating breakfast, Spyro and Cynder took off. It took Cynder a little extra time to get into the air, because of her pregnancy, but she got into the air, and followed Spyro.

Spyro led them to the Valley they met Shadow in. Spyro landed first and Cynder second. They looked to see it hasn't changed but the view of the Sky was beautiful will flowers everywhere. Cynder looked at Spyro and he smiled at her. Cynder loved it, because she never saw anything so beautiful in her life.

Spyro pushed Cynder on her back and ran off. Cynder got back up. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "You're going to pay for that." "Ha; you have to catch me," Spyro said mockingly. Cynder went back and ran and took off into the sky as she was trying to catch Spyro.

Spyro decided to let her catch him because he wants her close to him so he landed and waited for her to go slamming right into him. They went rolling for ages and eventually came to a stop. Cynder was now lying on top of Spyro. Spyro then kissed Cynder and enjoyed every moment.

When the parted Spyro said "Cynder; when I first saw your eyes when you were corrupted by Malefor; I knew I loved you. Then when you left the temple; I was so sad, but now, now. Cynder I LOVE YOU!" Spyro said.

Cynder then looked into Spyros' eyes and said, "Oh Spyro. When you saved me; I loved you when I first saw you, but there was still some guiltiness in my heart, and I knew that I couldn't be with you then, but now. Spyro I love you to. Spyro and Cynder started kissing.

It seemed like decades that the sat there embracing each other. In fact Spyro and Cynder lost all track of time, because five hours past, as they were still embracing each other. Spyro and Cynder broke away from each other.

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "That was a wonderful felling."

Spyro then said, "I have another surprise." He made a tree appear and he laid under it. Cynder laid on her back under the tree with Spyro. Spyro started rubbing Cynder's belly, and before Spyro knew it. Clouds starting coming, they were in different shapes, and Spyro and Cynder stated looking at them, while Spyro still rubbed Cynder's belly.

A Few hours later and The sun went down, and a full moon came up. It shone a blue light that made a spot light on Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder looked to the moon

"What a beautiful night. My love," Cynder said passionate.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you. Cynder; I love you," Spyro said with the same passion.

Spyro was the first to fall asleep with Cynder in his arms. Cynder was enjoying the night as was she never going to regret this day and always relish it in her mind. She then fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading. This was pretty much a romance Chapter to show how Spyro and Cynder loved eachother. Well I will soon Begin the next chapter. Until the Please review my Chapters. Thank you**


	10. The Enemy Returns

**Thank you for your reviews and please keep giving me more because I want to see what people think of my Story.**

**Chapter 10: The Enemy Returns**

It has been 2 months since the Incident with Tyrone in the plaza and no one has seen him since that. Spyro and Cynder have been spending even more time with eachother ever since to the fact that they are soon going to be parents.

Spyro woke up to a new glorious day. He saw Cynder in his arms and started to rub her belly. Cynders belly has begun to get a bit swollen as she has been 2 months pregnant. Spyro has been more attracted to her belly as she likes it when he rubs her belly with his paw. Cynder moaned as she stirred" Good morning love." She leaned up and Kissed Spyro.

When they parted Cynder said" What are we going to do today." Spyro licked her cheek" I don't know. I will ask Shadow later what he is doing." Cynder nodded."But for now I think are Children are hungry." Cynder felt hungry herself and went to the Food Storage area and grabbed 2 sheep for her and Spyro. Cynder immediately started munching away at the sheep while Spyro took his time. When they finished Cynder asked Spyro" Do you think Tyrone might try it again? You know hit on me again or hurt me because I'm Pregnant." Spyro licked her cheek" Of course he won't unless he wants another lesson from me." Cynder giggled.

Meanwhile in the Guardians Chamber...

Cyril is examining the Pool of visions" This is bad, Very bad". Cyril was panicking. Terrador stopped him" Cyril what wrong". Cyril looked to him" look in the pool of visions and you will see." Terrador immediately went to the pool of visions and saw a huge army heading towards Warfang.

Terrador panicked" We must alert everyone. Volteer, Cyril alert everyone you can I will gather the young ones and bring them here to inform them. Let's go." Volteer and Cyril immediately Went to the balcony and took off in different directions. Terrador immediately went running towards Spyros' room.

Back in Spyros' room...

Spyro was rubbing Cynder's belly which Cynder was finding hard to not lose herself to the pleasure" Okay Spyro I know you like doing that but can you please Stop doing that it is starting to tickle me." Spyro formed an evil idea to his head. He carried on but he used his paws and Cynder started giggling" Stop it. Please stop it." Spyro kept tickling her and she couldn't help it" I mean it." Spyro then stopped and kissed her." What am I going to do with you dear" Spyro looked to her" Love me" Cynder giggled and licked his Cheek" I can do that."

When they were relaxing Terrador came bursting in" Spyro, Cynder to the Guardians chamber quick I will tell you the problem when we get there. Shadow and Frost are already there waiting for us." The couple immediately got up and went running to the Guardians Chamber.

5 minutes later and the group arrived in the Guardians chamber. "Okay Terrador what wrong." Terrador sat in front of the 4 young dragons and begun" We are in danger. Warfang is in danger. As you know Malefor id defeated but His Army remains and that Army is heading directly towards us. But we also know they are led by a Dragon in Green Armour. We don't know his Identity but at the rate they are travelling they will reach Warfang in 2 hours. Cyril and Volteer have already left to get the defences ready for the attack but Spyro, Shadow we need you to get to go to the Entrance and defend it from the Attackers. Frost you will Go to Cyril and he will tell you what to do. Spyro I will accompany you and Shadow at the entrance. As for you Cynder Volteer is leading the Civilians to Safety I want you to assist him. Now we all have are assignment let's move." Spyro and Cynder kissed eachother and they parted ways. Shadow and Frost did the same.

Meanwhile outside Warfang a few miles away.

The Dark army were on the march towards Warfang. The General was an Orc with a Shadow Helmet the General Said" Get Moving you Piles of lump. Warfang must be destroyed for the greater good and our Revenge." While they were on the march the general ran over to the Dragon leading them" So what's the Plan Master"? The Dragon looked to him" Are Army will attack from the Front. When we have attention we shall unleash the 2 Golems we have from behind and destroy the City." The general returned to his post as they marched on.

Back in Warfang...

Terrador, Spyro and Shadow were at the Entrance preparing." Young ones put on this armour it will help you in a lot of Ways". Spyro was handed purple Armour while Shadow was handed Black armour. When there armours were put on Spyro said" Well Let's hopes this armour will do us any good." Shadow nodded in agreement.

Terrador turned to them" Okay here's the plan we wait for them to breach the Entrance as soon as they Surround the Entrance plaza we Surprise attack them. We just need to hold them off at least until the Civilians have escaped the City." Spyro got a worried look" Wait we are abandoning Warfang." Terrador nodded" I afraid so but there is still one silver lining. There Is a City hidden in Avalar that is more fortified and Stronger then Warfang. But in order to raise it from underground we need the 4 Elements breathed onto the Access Node. Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth. Only a purple Dragon can raise it so The Citizens' and we can live there so we need you with us to make it happen. This City is called DragonFang. As suggested in The Name it is where The Original Dragon Temple is. For Example it is where The Elders taught Malefor before he turned Evil."

Spyro was amazed by this because only he could unlock a City" Wow Terrador that is lot to take in." Terrador smiled" I know young one. But we need to stay focused. When we see a Electric current fly into the Air that is the Signal say that All Civilians have made it to the hills and we can retreat then." Spyro and Shadow turned to eachother." I one thing I hope for when we go to DragonFang is there will be Grass for us to Relax. "Shadow nodded in Agreement.

Suddenly Fire mortars were flying over them destroying buildings around them. Cyril yelled from above" There here get ready when need to hold out until Volteer gives us the Signal.

Terrador ran to the position for their attack. Spyro and Shadow ran to the position with him. They were there waiting for their cue to attack.

**Well it looks like Warfang hasn't got much time. Will Spyro and the others hold out in time for the Signal or will they Perish before the Dark army and their New Leader. Thank you for reading please review my Story.**


	11. Siege of Warfang

**Thank you For Reviewing my Story. Now back to the questions from the Last Chapter: Will Spyro and the others hold out in time for the Signal or will they perish before the Dark army and their New Leader. Let Find out**

**Chapter 11: Siege of Warfang**

Volteer was leading the Civilians to safety followed by Cynder. Half the Civilians were out the city and a quarter made it to the hills to wait for everyone else. Cynder followed Volteer to the Entrance to the City they were using to Escape Warfang." Volteer how many more I'm not sure the Defender can hold out much longer." Volteer looked to Cynder" I'm sure they are okay. All we have to do is wait for all the civilians to get out the city then I will Signal the Defenders to retreat." Cynder nodded and Looked at the Distant battle on the other side of Warfang" Please be Okay Spyro."

Meanwhile on the other side of Warfang...

Cyril led the Dragons above the Army and attacked them from above. Cyril Shoot Ice shards at the Invaders and froze them. A fire Dragon then shot fire balls at them incinerating the frozen Soldiers to death. Arrows hit a Dragon on the wing and forced him to the ground. The army then killed the Dragon. Cyril had lost a few Dragons. Cyril Flew to Terrador and Landed in front of him" We need help I lost a few of my Troops and can't risk losing more." Terrador looked to Spyro" Spyro get out there and Help Cyril. I and Shadow will remain here In case they Breach the Entrance".

Spyro nodded and took off followed closely by Cyril. A fire ball hit another building and it collapsed killing a few Moles. Spyro built up an Ultimate Convexity Beam and unleashed it on the Army. Anything the beam hit died except the trolls who were heavily damaged and barley standing. Spyro shot another beam killing 3 platoons. Spyro then got hit by an Advanced Earth Missile and hit into a wall. A Dragon hovered in front of him" Well if it isn't the Dragon who Killed Malefor." Spyro shot him with an Electric current making him fall to the ground.

Spyro jumped down and landed in front of him." I presume you're the new Leader of the Dark Army." The green Dragon nodded." Yes and I'm here to destroy Warfang." Spyro Growled at him" Well you're not destroying it without a Fight". The Dragon Chuckled. "Well I am going to enjoy this." He leapt at Spyro. He dodged and Spyro shot him with a convexity beam. Sending the Dragon into the Wall. The Dragon recovered and Unleashed and Earth Fury Sending Spyro Crashing in the middle of The Army. Spyro recovered and saw he was being Approached from all Sides. He built up A Ultimate Convexity Fury. The Army was about to hit him but he unleashed The Fury making A very Powerful Shockwave. One by one The Soldiers were burning to pieces. Nearly a quarter of The Army was killed.

The green Dragon looked to see a Crater where Spyro was standing in the middle of. The green Dragon growled and landed in Front of Spyro." You are powerful I now have see that but I will have my Revenge on you for what you did to me." Spyro looked at The Dragon with A confused look" What do you mean by that." The Dragon Chuckled" It must be obvious who I am." Spyro still looked at him with a confused look. The green dragon got annoyed" Maybe this will give you a hint. The Dragon took off his helmet and looked to Spyro. Spyro went wide-eyed by who he saw." No it can't be. Tyrone." Tyrone nodded and put his helmet back on. "Now you know my identity. Ever since you attacked me that day a long time ago I left Warfang and absorbed the power of Dark Crystals Making my powers stronger by twice the amount. Then I found the Army and promised them Revenge on you And the Rest of Warfang. But before that we need to destroy the defenders so I will leave my Army to destroy you and you're Friends. I have an Army to command." He turned around and took off towards his Army.

Spyro looked to the floor as he now knows who the leader of the Dark army. He looked around to see lots of Dragons, moles and Cheetahs Dying but not a lot. He kept thinking to himself" Why Can't I stop these Deaths." Spyro got up and Shoot Beams of Convexity at the Army as they gained on him. The army kept coming. Spyro took off and Flew back to Terrador.

Terrador was fighting A few orcs but he killed them One by One as he unleashed a Shockwave. After that Spyro landed In front of him" Terrador I don't think we can hold out much longer. The Army is closing in on the Entrance but I Did manages to buy us A few minutes." Terrador looked to Spyro" good now everyone assumes defensive positions we have to go on the Defensive now. We need to prepare for the Gates to be breached.

As they got ready the ground started Shaking." What's going on why is the floor shaking." They saw cracks on the Floor and A few buildings collapse. Suddenly 2 golems came out of the ground and Roared. Spyro yelled" Golems take cover." Everyone ran for cover as the Golems started Smashing buildings and breathing fire incinerating them. Spyro shot a Convexity at one of the golems and hit its arm making a hole in it. The Golem immediately chucked a piece of building at Spyro and he dodged it Barley. He landed back down and Told everyone" I think we have to retreat now. We don't have a chance now.

Back on the other side of Warfang...

The Last of The Civilians have made it out and are at the hills." Alright Volteer everyone is here let's Signal the Others to Retreat." Volteer nodded to Cynder and Shot a wave of Electricity into the air and holding it.

Back with Spyro...

Spyro was panicking as the Golems started to destroy the City." Spyro we have to hold on a bit longer." Just as He Finished Spyro saw a Wave of Electricity in the Distance." There's the Signal let's get out of here." Terrador turned around to see the Signal" Let's get out of here the signal is there lets go". As the dragons took off some let the moles and Cheetahs on their backs and took off into the Air heading for the Signal.

**Well It looks like they have survived the Siege but will they Escape in time to join the others. Can't believe Tyrone is actually the Leader and betrayed the Dragon Race. He cannot be forgiven.**

**Thank you for Reading and please review my Story. Thank you.**


	12. Fall of Warfang

**Thank you for reading and reviewing now back to the last Chapters question: Well it looks like they have survived the Siege but will they escape in time to join the others. Let's find out.**

**Chapter 12: Fall of Warfang**

The Dark army General was slaughtering many Moles and Cheetahs as he made his way to the Entrance. Tyrone came to him and stopped him" Stop we need to get the Army away from here now. Get them back to the Burned lands. The Golems are gonna finish off Warfang." The General turned around" Yes master. You heard we must return to the Burned Lands before the Golems finish off Warfang". The Army immediately turned around and set off for the Burned lands.

Meanwhile near the Entrance of Warfang...

"Come on we need to get to Volteer before the Golems Spot us." Spyro took off followed by Shadow and then Terrador and Cyril and all the other Defenders as they retreated. The Golems spotted the retreating defenders and throw parts of buildings at them. Spyro turned around and yelled" Go I'll catch up you get out of here I'll distract them." Spyro flew towards the Golem and Shot beams of Convexity at them, damaging them lightly.

The Golems kept chucking pieces of buildings at them but Spyro kept dodging them barley. Spyro shot a Light and Time beam at the Golems which damaged and slowed them down a bit. Spyro used this opportunity to get close to them and Charge an Ultimate Convexity beam. He released it on the Golems arm which tore it off. When the Golems speed back up the golem with 2 arms attempted to whack Spyro while the other one repaired it arm.

Suddenly the Golem Smacked a massive building which collapsed 9on hundreds of buildings. Spyro Decided to go for the Head and Shot a beam at that but it reflected and hit Spyro forcing him to the ground. When Spyro recovered he said" That's new. What are these Golems their not like the one I faced before." Spyro took off again and changed his tactic he aimed for the Golems legs and when he shot it didn't make them fall over.

Spyro got really confused but The Suddenly the Golems Joined hands and the Dark Crystals started glowing bright Dark purple. Spyro recognised this. They were going to create a massive shockwave to destroy everything. Spyro turned around and flew off towards the others. As he got further The Golems were charging energy and were starting to glow dark purple all over the Energy output got bigger and bigger. Spyro made it across the walls and saw the Guardians and everyone else. The Golems then exploded creating a huge Explosion and A Shockwave. Spyro tried to out run it but he got caught in the blast and went falling to the ground. The Guardians got horrified by this and immediately went to Spyro as he collided into the ground Terrador went next to him and said" Spyro are you okay" Spyro looked up to him" Yes I'm Okay just a little pain on my back but I'm alright. We need to get moving before the Dark Army realise we Escaped" Terrador nodded in Agreement. Spyro got up and Ran looking for Cynder. He got to the Front and Saw Cynder he ran to her" Cynder your okay." She looked to Spyro" Spyro I thought you were hurt" They hugged and then kissed eachother." Don't worry we will be on our way to DragonFang now." Cynder nodded" Oh yes all this on my back is from our room so there is nothing from our room I didn't bring. So we won't need to worry about buying it again" Spyro smiled and kissed her" Well let me carry some you are already carrying are Young. Spyro took a few bags and then Spyro and Cynder joined Terrador at the Front of the Crowds. "Okay Terrador we are good to go." Behind them came Shadow and Frost" Spyro your okay. I thought you injured after you left to distract the golems" Spyro Smiled" I'm alright Shadow but we do need to get moving to DragonFang." Frost spoke up" Anyway who was that Dragon who was in green armour in front of you." Spyro held his head down.

"It was the Dark armies new Leader and Worse it was Tyrone." Everyone looked to him when he said Tyrone" But why did he lead the Army". Spyro looked to Cynder" He wants Revenge on us for me attacking him when he went after you and you for not being his mate." Cynder got angry" But that isn't a Reason" Spyro licked her cheek "Don't worry. If he tries to attack us again we will be ready" Cynder licked Spyro" Well you always have a way with putting him in his place." Spyro changed the Subject" Well we should get moving. We don't want the Dark armies finding us here." Everyone nodded in Agreement and got moving.

1 hour later...

The Massive group made it to the hills. His last chance to look Spyro looked to see Warfang in Flames and nearly every single building was destroyed and a lot of Smoke was in the Air. The Sunset came in and Cynder nudged Spyro to keep moving. After that Spyro looked away and carried on knowing he will never see Warfang Again.

**Thank you for reading and please Review. Spyro and The others Escaped Warfang but will they make it The DragonFang. Find out soon. Please Review**


	13. Journey To DragonFang

**Thank you for Reviewing and Reading my Story. Back to last Chapters question: Spyro and The others Escaped Warfang but will they make it The DragonFang. Let's find out.**

**Chapter 13: Journey to DragonFang.**

It has been 2 Days since the Destruction of Warfang and Tyrone and the Dark Army have not been seen since. Travelling ever since to reach the hidden City that on a Purple Dragon can bring it out of hiding. The Group is 1 hour away from Avalar and 1 hour away from the hidden City.

Spyro was leading the group with Cynder besides him. It was coming to Night and a lot of the people were exhausted." Spyro I think we need to settle down for the night because most of the people are tired and so am I" Spyro looked to Cynder" Okay Love I guess you need rest since you're carrying are young." Cynder blushed as Spyro ran to Terrador" Terrador I think we should rest for the night because a lot of people are tired." Terrador looked back to see a lot of people tired. Terrador nodded to Spyro and shouted to everyone else" Okay we are gonna settle down for the night and tomorrow we will continue." The people immediately got their capes, cloaks, or Sheets out and started going to sleep.

Spyro and Cynder went under a Tree and snuggled next to eachother." Do you think this City we are going to is gonna be beautiful. Spyro nodded" Yeah I think we will get a room with a balcony which will let us see the most beautiful view ever. And their will grass and gardens for Our Children to play in for are room if there are ones." Cynder giggled" I hope it will be like that." Spyro started rubbing Cynders belly with his paw and Cynder then Started to Snuggle into Spyros' Chest as the two lovebirds fell asleep.

Shadow saw this and smiled. Frost went over to him" What's the matter don't you want to go to sleep." Shadow turned to her" Yes I'm just thinking let's get to sleep. The couple got under a tree and snuggled eachother and then went to sleep.

The Next Day...

Spyro woke up with Cynder in his arms. He decided to stay like that until she woke up. His wish was granted for another 20 minutes. Cynder stirred" Morning handsome." Spyro blushed and licked her cheek" Morning gorgeous as you always are". Cynder blushed and Kissed Spyro. Spyro lost himself to the pleasure while he rubbed Cynders belly.

Shadow stirred and saw Spyro and Cynder loving eachother. Shadow felt jealous because he wasn't having children yet." I might ask Frost but now isn't the best time but when we get to DragonFang I might ask her." He then rested his head on her neck. But by doing this Frost stirred." Good morning Beautiful" Frost blushed and kissed him. Shadow enjoyed the feeling.

"Ahem". The two Couples jumped and stood up as Terrador was standing above them." Do you think you can do that kind of business in your own time and when you're alone?" The couples blushed by this and the Girls hide their faces form terrador." Well let's get moving. DragonFang isn't going to populate itself." The young ones agreed and followed Terrador to the other guardians.

When the guardians saw that everyone was awake terrador spoke up" okay we are moving on now. We sent someone to search for the Fury Pad that is the key to bringing the city back and it while take a few hours to reach if we move slowly so let's move quickly and get there today." Everyone nodded and then followed terrador and everyone else.

Spyro was still wondering about this City they were going to" Is it a paradise, Is It going to have the best view of outside ever." After that he got nudged by Cynder" What's going on dear you enjoying the view" Spyro looked to Cynder" Yeah I'm enjoying the look of those eyes." Cynder blushed and licked Spyros' cheek." You sure know how to get me blushing" Spyro smiled and Nuzzled Cynder." Well we should get moving." Cynder nodded.

2 hours later...

The group came upon Avalar where the City is meant to be hidden in. Spyro grew a Smile" Remember when we last came here Cynder this is where we fell in Love." Cynder blushed and kissed him" Yeah I remember. The good news is that we can come here a lot more often. "Spyro nodded and pressed on with the group.

Spyro saw Shadow and it looked like he had something on his mind. Spyro walked over to him and asked him" Hey Shadow something wrong". Shadow looked to him" Yeah. Well the thing is I have been thinking about trying for A child or not but I'm too Embarrassed to talk to Frost about it." Spyro Smiled as he realised the problem" Don't worry I had the same feeling before I talked to Cynder about it." Spyro tapped Shadow "It will be alright you should talk to her about it." Shadow looked to Spyro and Smiled" Okay maybe I will take to her about it in a month or so but not now. Spyro then walked back to Cynder.

They came to a massive mountain and Terrador said" This is it." Spyro looked confused" We came all the way to see a mountain." Terrador grinned at Spyro" No The City is hidden under the Mountain now all we need to is get to the fury pad which is". He saw it to the left "Right there." Spyro walked over to the Fury pad and jumped on it" What do I do now Terrador" Terrador walked up to him" You will need to summon all 4 Elements: Fire, Electricity, Earth and Ice and Combine them into one big Fury and unleash it." Spyro nodded and raised himself into the air. He began channelling the energy are started to build it up around him. When the 4 Elements combined it Changed into a colour purple.

Spyro Started to Glow purple like he did in the core. He unleashed the Fury and it was absorbed by the Pad. Then a purple field came around the Mountain and started to shake. The Mountain crumbled and fell into a large pit. The ground then started to shake and then A city Was rising from the ground. The buildings looked like the ones from Warfang except they looked more advanced in colour and slightly bigger. Spyro and the others went wide-Eyed as they Saw the City as it looked amazing as the size of It the walls around has risen as well and there was plenty of grass inside and a Lake to collect Water.

Spyro and the others were amazed by this. It was exactly like Spyro imagined it The City came to a halt and it was right in front of the them. The Gate opened and everyone began to Enter.

**Spyro has unlocked the City and have entered it with the others. Will they find it to their liking or will them not. Find out next chapter.**

**Thank you for Reading and Please review.**


	14. Return of DragonFang

**Thank you for Reading my Story and I Hope I will get more Reviews because I am not getting lot. Anyway back to Chapter 13's question: Spyro has unlocked the City and have entered it with the others. Will they find it to their liking or will them not. Let's find out.**

**Chapter 14: Return of DragonFang**

A purple field came around the Mountain and started to shake. The Mountain crumbled and fell into a large pit. The ground then started to shake and then a city was rising from the ground. The buildings looked like the ones from Warfang except they looked more advanced in colour and slightly bigger. Spyro and the others went wide-Eyed as they Saw the City as it looked amazing as the size of It the walls around has risen as well and there was plenty of grass inside and a Lake to collect Water.

Spyro and the others were amazed by this. It was exactly like Spyro imagined it The City came to a halt and it was right in front of the them. The Gate opened and everyone began to Enter. When they entered they saw a beauty they never saw. Grass onside the City. Alake reflecting the Sun and shining on the City the City looked like it was made of Silver but it was still brick but looks like Silver. The courtyard had a garden where there were trees, Grass and even Flowers. Cynder looked to see the Beauty of the City. She couldn't believe her Eyes. It was like the Dream City for anyone. She leaned up against Spyro" Oh Spyro this is the best place to Raise are Children. I'm glad we are here." Spyro pulled Cynder in for a kiss. Cynder enjoyed the feeling as the warmth of him went through her.

When they parted Spyro said" Well we can't just stay standing here we need to see where we are going to be staying." Cynder nodded and the Couple followed the Guardians to the inner part of the City. All the Civilians immediately went in different directions to find places to live, set up their stores and other things. Terrador saw the Temple for the Dragons" There is the temple we should be going inside and sorting out are rooms." everyone nodded and followed Terrador to the temple. When they got the Entrance the opened it and entered the Holy temple that no one has been in for Centuries. Terrador opened a Door and Saw it was a room similar to Spyros' room." Spyro, Cynder this will be you room. Come find us in the Guardians chamber later and don't worry about losing your way. The layout is pretty much similar to the Temple in Warfang." Spyro nodded and led Cynder in to the room. Terrador turned to the others" Cyril, Volteer go to the Guardian Chamber. I will get Shadow and Frost sorted out." Cyril and Volteer walked off towards the Guardians Chamber. Terrador turned to Shadow" Between you and me you two. The other guardians don't know you two are together and I think Cyril has been getting someone to become mates with you Frost but If he finds out. He will either be happy or Go mad." Frost and Shadow gave eachother concerned looks." Well let's get you two sorted out into a room."

In Spyros' room...

The couple were taking the bags off their backs" Well what do you think of our room love." Cynder looked to Spyro" I think it is great. We should be able to set things out like it was our room in Warfang." Spyro nodded and immediately began setting the room like it was in Warfang while Cynder set the Food and bed out. Spyro set out a rug and curved it and then placed all the toys and the climbing obstacle for the hatchlings when they arrive. When Spyro finished on his End he went to the Balcony to see the view.

When he looked around he couldn't believe the view. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He could see the Sun reflect on Avalar which he could see. It made him want to relax but he didn't and the cities colour made it look fabulous. Spyro then felt Cynder nuzzle up to him" Enjoying the amazing view." Spyro looked to her and licked her cheek" Do you mean the view of the City or the View of your Eyes." Cynder blushed and kissed him. Spyro lost himself as the wrapped tongues and enjoyed the Pleasure.

When they parted Cynder said" You sure do know how to make me blush." Spyro laughed" Well you do have Beautiful Eyes. The couple then got back to work with sorting out the room.

Meanwhile with Shadow and Frost...

Shadow and Frost were following Terrador down the Hall past the Guardians chamber. Shadow looked to Frost" Do you think Cyril has actually not known about are relationship this whole time and is finding you someone." Frost got a concerned look on her Face" I hope not but if he has I will simply tell him that we are together and I am not interested I whoever he has been asking to be my mate." Shadow then nuzzled her and put a wing over her" Thank you my love." Shadow then kissed Frost and she enjoyed it. She thought to herself" Wow I am so glad I found Shadow he is the best ever." When they parted they were coming to another room. Terrador turned around to them" Okay this is your room. I hope it will be to your satisfactory.

Shadow and Frost nodded and entered the room and looked around. It was similar to Spyro and Cynder's room. Shadow was amazed by this he actually expected it to be old but the room was amazing with the balcony and also a lot of room. When Frost came over to him she immediately pulled him into a kiss and Shadow lost himself to the pleasure as he got pushed onto his back. Frost got on top of him and continued kissing him. Shadow wrapped his arms around her back and their belly's came together and Shadow lost himself to the Extreme pleasure. They had been embracing eachother for 2 hours they lost track of time.

When they parted Shadow said" That was amazing" Frost looked into his eyes and couldn't turn her gaze away." I love you so much. I don't want this night to end it is too beautiful." Shadow turned to the balcony and said" We should watch the sunset before we call it a night. Frost nodded and got of him and sat at the balcony. Shadow followed and stared out to the Sunset. He looked down to see the City populated and a lot of people walking around. Shadow liked the new City he wished he would never leave.

**The City of DragonFang seems to be to everyone's liking and it looks like Cynder and Frost can't keep their claws off their boys. LOL. What will happen next as everyone settles in to DragonFang**


	15. Cyril's issue

**Thank you for reviewing and reading but back to last chapter's question: What will happen next as everyone settles in to DragonFang. Let find out. Bear in mind that there will be 2- 3 chapters left in this story.**

**Chapter 15: Cyril's issue **

It has been 5 days since Spyro and the others have arrived in Warfang and 3 months since Cynder became pregnant. Ever since Spyro has become calm around her because he knows no one will come after since Tyrone isn't around anymore. Shadow has been a bit anxious by the Fact that Cyril has been trying to find a Dragon for Frost though he is unaware that they are together.

Cyril was at the entrance at the temple in their new city. He was mumbling to himself" where are you should have been here 5 minutes ago." He was looking in all directions for the Dragon he was waiting for. He was starting to get a bit impatient as the it was coming to dawn. Suddenly an Ice Dragon came to him and landed in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late Cyril I got held up by my sister as she needed help with her room. " Cyril looked down to him" It is okay I'm sure everyone will be a bit slow to start as we have only just moved here." The dragon nodded and Cyril continued" Now I have been checking on Frost every now and then and she doesn't look like she is already in a relationship. And I want her to be mates with and Ice Dragon so we can link our Royal blood." The Dragon began to Smile" But there is this Shadow Dragon who she has been talking to a lot lately so that can cause a problem. If he does become a problem I will make sure she stays away from him." The Dragon then said" So are you going to introduce me to her". Cyril smiled" Later today. It is too early and I need to check on Frost first." The dragon nodded" So You can come back later and Then I will introduce you to her and in no time you two will get together and then are Royal Blood will be linked. So you can go back home and I will call for you when it is time." The Dragon smiled and took off back down the alley.

Cyril Smiled and walked back inside mumbling to himself" I will be doing a great credit to our family by getting Frost to be mated to him then The Royal Ice Dragon blood will be linked." Just as he entered Terrador came from the Shadows" So you think this is what Frost wants" Cyril looked to him angrily" Yes this is best for her and besides I don't want her to go with a dragon that has a different element. And this isn't any of your business so stay out of it."

Terrador stepped forward" The choice should be Frost, not yours since when do you control her life." Cyril got angry and turned to him" This is none of your business I am doing this for Frost. It is the best for her but I have no interest in controlling her life. I am just doing what best for her. So mind your business". Cyril entered the building and went to the guardian's chamber while Terrador stood there as he failed to convince Cyril to not make things harder on Frost.

A few hours later in Spyros' room...

Spyro stirred from his sleep and Saw Cynder sitting on the Balcony. He got up and stretched his wings and legs. Then he walked over to Cynder and nuzzled her" good morning love how are you today." Cynder kissed Spyro and then said" good, I have already had breakfast and we can get to some exploring of the City later but I think" She started to push Spyro on his back" We can have some good time first and then explore the City." Spyro nodded as Cynder got on top of him and immediately locked lips as the two love birds lost themselves to the pleasure.

Meanwhile in Shadows room...

Everything was peaceful and quiet like the temple was deserted. Shadow stirred from his sleep and saw Frost snuggled into him. He blushed by this and decided to go back to sleep as Frost was asleep. Shadow fell back asleep as Frost woke up and saw the position she was in. She stayed like that for 5 minutes blushing.

5minutes later...

Cyril was walking towards Frost's room when he heard terrador come up to him" Don't do this to her. She has the right to choose for herself not because you demand it". Cyril stated to get angry" For the last time this is not your business and I'm doing what is best for her so go away so I can introduce them." Terrador walked off from his 2nd failed attempt. While Cyril marched on down the Corridor.

Shadow woke up again to find Frost awake" Morning beautiful." Frost looked to him and blushed" Morning handsome should we relax before we get set for the day. Shadow immediately turned her on top of him" I have a better idea" Frost blushed by this as she knew what he meant" I think this is a better idea as well" she pulled him into a kiss. Shadow lost himself to the extreme pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his back as she got as comfortable as possible.

Cyril found Frost's room as he opened the door" Frost there is some..." Cyril went wide-eyed as he saw what Frost was doing. She was kissing Shadow." FROST" She looked up to see Cyril" COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW" Frost looked to shadow and kissed him one more time before getting off him to annoy Cyril. Shadow got up as she left with Cyril. He shuck his head.

Cyril dragged Frost around a corner and then looked to her" What are you doing with him" Frost looked away from Cyril" I am Kissing him because we have chosen eachother as mates so what is your problem" Cyril grew angry by this" He is not your mate. He is a stubborn Shadow dragon who doesn't have any royal blood in him. Only Ice dragons have that". Frost grew angry" How dare you say that about him. I love him and it is my choice." Cyril dragged her away" I don't care about your feelings for him. You stay away from him and become mates with An Ice Dragon who should be your real mate." Frost got his arm of her" NO- YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE AND CHOOSE MY MATE FOR ME. I ALREADY HAVE A MATE AND YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE THAT. MY REAL UNCLE WOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME. BUT OBVIOUSLE Y YOU ARE NOT MY UNCLE." After she finished she ran off while Cyril stood there angry that she doesn't accept her heritage." HE muttered to himself" How dare you not accept your heritage. Your true mate should be an Ice dragon not some Buffon Shadow dragon." Cyril turned around and walked off.

Frost came running back into the room crying. Shadow got up and asked" What's the matter dear". Frost looked up to Shadow and hugged him" Cyril wants me to become mates with an Ice Dragon". Shadow got mad because of this" How could he doesn't control your life and he is choosing he decisions for you. He isn't worthy of being a Guardian If he is choosing to do that." Frost looked to him" Thank you He may be my uncle but I am starting to doubt him a little." The couple kissed and returned to their Morning activities.

Meanwhile in the Guardians chamber...

Cyril was in a Rage" How dare she not accept her inheritance. She is supposed to keep are Ice Dragon family going, not involve an outside in the Ice dragons." Cyril was very angry he was ripping up a book about the Shadow element. Terrador walked up to him" Will you stop and take a deep breath and stop destroying a book about knowledge." Cyril turned to him" I can't believe her. Now my Family will have an Outsider of the Ice Dragons coming into are Family and I don't want that." Cyril decided to go outside and go for a walk.

**Cyril doesn't get his way and Frost proves that to him. Well done Frost you sure proved to Cyril that you love Shadow. Thank you for Reading and please review.**


	16. Spyros Family

**I didn't get this chapter done on the day after the last one was published because I had a lot of coursework for school poured onto me. So sorry for making you wait. Anyway this is the Final Chapter for A New Age. Since it is the last chapter I am going to introduce a new OC thanks to ****Blitz Drago**** so consider it a Treat. Enjoy the last chapter of my First story.**

**Chapter 16: Spyros' Family.**

It has been 4 months since the survivors of Warfang Came to DragonFang. Cyril has given up on convincing Frost of leaving Shadow but is not happy about it. Spyro has been preparing as Cynder only has 2 months to go before she needs to lay her Eggs. The guardians have been helping people get setup in the City so it is like Warfang now.

Spyro woke up with Cynder in his arms. He decided to stay like that until she woke up. His wish was granted for another 20 minutes. Cynder stirred" Morning handsome." Spyro blushed and licked her cheek" Morning gorgeous as you always are". Cynder blushed and Kissed Spyro. Spyro lost himself to the pleasure while he rubbed Cynders belly.

Cynder's belly has gotten very swollen and large so it is harder for her to get up or take off when they are going somewhere. Spyro has been exploring the city since Cynder has been relaxing. When the love birds parted lips Spyro said" How long is it until you need to lay our eggs." Spyro licked Cynder's cheek and Cynder stared into his eyes" 2 months but before that lets go to the guardians to see if they need help setting up." Spyro nodded and got up leading the way out of the room.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away in the ruins of Warfang...

Tyrone was walking around searching for any body's of the battle months ago and especially the purple dragon's one. He was walking around for ages and got tired of looking" They must have escaped before the Golems unleashed the shockwave. There isn't many body's here." He turned around and walked over to another Dragon the Same colour as him but a bit lighter" I'm afraid there isn't any sign of Spyro here love." The mysterious dragoness said" He must have retreated to somewhere else my love but just because we won doesn't mean I forgiven you about kissing Cynder."

Tyrone put his paw on her shoulder" Hey I didn't really love Cynder I was trying to get her to join the Side of my Fathers again so we could kill the one who killed my Father." The Dragoness pulled him into a kiss." Oh don't worry he will die we just need to train are children when they arrive in the Dark ways and then with them we can crush Spyro and his Children." Tyrone smiled" I know Jade we will not fail. We will finish what father started". Tyrone walked out of the plaza and back to the Burned lands where Malefor used to rein.

Back in DragonFang...

Spyro led Cynder to the guardian's chamber. Spyro heard talking on the other side of the door and listened to the conversation as he leant on the door." It is good to see you again after all these years. We thought you were killed in the war. I'm glad we were wrong." Unknown voice said" Yes I'm glad I lived to see you as well. I trust you have been taking care of my Son ever since I left him with you." Spyro got suspicious at that part" Yes he is well I'm sure he will want to meet you." Mysterious voice said" How is Cynder anyway. If I recall correctly Spyro saved her and was freed from Malefor and joined him at the temple with you". Spyro got very suspicious that the mysterious voice said she had a Son and knows a lot about Cynder" Well she knows quite a bit doesn't she." Spyro nodded to Cynder and then listened again" Oh yes I heard Ignitus died please tell me it isn't true." Terrador voice came up" No he's alive He has become the New Chronicler." Cyril's voice came up" Well I guess I should go round up the Young ones to meet you. Be back in a minute. Galaxia"

Spyro and Cynder panicked by this and used their cloaking abilities (Spyros' light and Cynders Shadow) so Cyril wouldn't see them as he disappeared around the corner. When he vanished they turned off their abilities and decided to go in. The Second they entered Terrador said" Spyro, Cynder. Didn't Cyril see you?" Spyro looked to him" No we saw him turn to the Corner opposite the way we came and went out of sight." Terrador laughed" Well Cyril has gone out for nothing. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets back." Terrador looked to an Ice Dragoness" Oh yes before I forget there is someone you should meet. Spyro, Cynder this is Galaxia, Elder". Spyro got a confused look on his face "What's an Elder?" Galaxia turned to him and answered his question" The Elder's are Dragons and Dragonesses who serve as mentors and advisors for the rest of the Dragon race. When Malefor became 100 years old I was 30 and he was 600 before you defeated him." Spyro now understood" Anyway glad to meet the purple dragon who saved us all from the Darkness and Evil over the lands and ah yes Cynder." Cynder shock her head as she thought she was going to say something about her past.

"It is good to see a hero who evolved from the Darkness and saved us as well. Look Cynder you may think all Dragons who hate you want you to be dead but I understand you were controlled by Malefor and I know it wasn't your fault." Cynder smiled to her" Thank you." Galaxia turned back to Spyro" now Spyro I have come here to tell you something in Private so can everyone else give us a minute in private please. Everyone except Spyro nodded and left the room and shut the door behind them." Now Spyro what I am about to tell you can either make you the happiest dragon ever or the most upset dragon ever." Spyro remained silent.

"Okay do you know your mentor Ignitus" Spyro nodded" Well you see he is my Mate. And this story will take place just a bit before the raid on the temple. We met at the academy when we were young. We trained with eachother everyday and he was always got nervous when he saw me. 1 year later he asked me to be his Mate and I said yes by the fact I wanted him too. 468 years later we attempted to have a first child but when I layed the Egg the Egg went pure black and shattered to pieces, that means a baby dragon dies from a stillbirth. Ignitus couldn't take it and wouldn't leave the room for a week. 100 years later we try again and we did get a baby but she only lasted a year because of a disease. Ignitus repeated the same thing as last time. Almost a year before the Raid on the temple Ignitus had been scanning through every book he could get his hands on about dangers to new-borns. And then he knew how it would work. So we tried again and we left it at the temple for safe keeping." Spyro shuck his head" Wow I'm sorry I guess it got destroyed and Ignitus almost snapped over it." Galaxia smiled" No Spyro in fact it was rescued during the Raid, not by me but Ignitus." Spyro got suspicious" What are you talking about." This Egg was sent down a River and when it hatched it was a purple Dragon who got adopted into A Dragon Family." Spyro went wide-eyed" Wait Are you saying you are my-my-m-my Mo-Mo." Spyro stopped.

Galaxia moved to him" Yes Spyro I am your mother and Ignitus is your Father." Spyro was so wide eyed and couldn't imagine that his mother was still alive and His Father was Ignitus. Spyro ran up to Galaxia and hugged her as Tears came from his eyes" I can't believe my mother is right here in front of me." Galaxia nuzzled him" Spyro it is Okay I am here now. I know I was never there but I had to guide the dragons to Safety so I am sorry I couldn't be there." Spyro parted from the hug and said" I don't know why you wasn't with me but I am happy you are here and what's best you will get to tell stories to my children when they arrive." Galaxia went wide eyed" You mean your" Spyro smiled" Yes me and Cynder are mates and we will be parents soon." Galaxia smiled and nuzzled Spyro" You are Sure My boy" Now I think we should let everyone back in. Spyro nodded and went to the door.

Spyro opened it and the Guardians and Cynder, Frost and Shadow came into the room and gathered round the room."Well Galaxia I'm sure it went well. Terrador finished as Galaxia nodded" Cynder walked up to her" While you were talking Terrador told me the whole thing and are you really Spyros' mother." Galaxia nodded" Yes Cynder I am and I will look forward to seeing my Grandchildren asleep next to you and Spyro when they arrive." Cynder blushed and nuzzled Spyro for telling her about the children. "Well pleased to meet you. I am Shadow and this is my Mate frost." Cyril glared at Shadow when he said that and Frost noticed this." Yes nice to meet you Galaxia I'm sure you will be staying I hope." Galaxia looked to Frost" Yes I will be staying to be a Mentor to the young ones of this City as I can see I will be of more use here as there are more Dragons here." Frost nuzzled Shadow as they left the room while Cyril didn't turn his Glare away from Shadow.

"Cyn I think we should go back to the room or go to the lake." Cynder nuzzled him and said" Let's go to the room." Spyro nodded and led her to the room. When they left Galaxia turned to the guardians" Wow I am so proud of Spyro that he is going to be a Father already.

At Spyros' room 10 minutes later...

"I am so happy I have a mother at last but I wish Ignitus... I mean dad was here as well so I could hug him as well." Cynder rubbed up against him as they were on the Balcony at night." I know and I am happy are children will be have a grandmother." Spyro smiled at Cynder and licked her cheek." Thanks Cyn and best of all we only have 2 months left to wait. Cynder laughed as she had to correct him" 3 actually because they will take a month to hatch after I have layed them." Spyro got embarrassed" You should know this Spyro but I won't tell anyone if you give me a kiss." Spyro was happy to oblige. The couple locked lips as they were on the balcony. When they parted they looked to the Sky in the Night. The pair had their eyes fixed to the Sky as they loved the look of the Night. Today is a Day they will not want to forget ever.

**Well that's that. Thank you for reading as this Story is now finished. I have already started to plan the Sequel but it will take time. In the Meantime if you have any questions please send it to me in a PM. **

**Thank you for Reading and Please Review. I would like you to include in your Reviews a rating out of ten of what you think of the story.**

**Until the Sequel is released. PEACE.**


End file.
